The Black Sakura Book I: The Birth of Warriors
by Cherry Chibi
Summary: The coming of The Black Sakura has arrived, a being who will either heal or destroy the world for its sins. Soon, all will know what it means to mistreat the Black Sakura. KaoruBattousai
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura Book I – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter One

A/N: I apologise for advance if the beginning is a bit slow but I needed to introduce the characters. 

~*~ 1/ Shadows ~*~

The night, cool and pitch black. Battousai, a powerful vampire of his time, walked at a steady pace on the gravel path in the forest. His fangs were sharp and the tips were stained with blood from his victim. Behind him followed a smiling vampire assassin and a woman. Eighteen year old Soujiro was walking silently closely behind Battousai, a smile etched on his face. 

The woman had mid-back length brown hair with visible golden highlights as the moonlight shined on each strand. She had brown eyes with visible golden flecks in them. Athena was a full pledged witch with hints of vampire in her. She looked 17 but was actually 100 years old. 

 "Battousai, do you sense it?" Athena asked cautiously, it was already bad enough the she and her older brother had an earlier on argument. It was lucky that Soujiro had been there or else there would have been an unnecessary earthquake. 

 "That shockwave, it's the third time tonight…" Soujiro muttered. He looked up to the sky, "Could it be something about the Blue Moon tonight? Maybe someone's going through their transformation…" 

Battousai's amber eyes pierced through the two impatiently; making them edgy. "We have no time to talk, get moving, we have to get to the Shadow Gates before Hiko pulls his tricks." (A/N: Battousai doesn't have an X scar yet, he only has on scar that is the one Tomoe's fiancé did)

 "Don't let my older brother get to you," Athena whispered to herself. 

 "Shall we continue?" Soujiro asked, he was still smiling. "I sense humans coming," 

Athena nodded. They continued to walk. Battousai knew what was going on, he didn't live 230 years for nothing, the stories, the legends, the prophecies… whatever they were, he knew some of it had been true. 

The Black Sakura was here. She would be the one to bring peace or destruction onto the three realms. Depending on who raises her. His frown deepened, 'The Black Sakura would have unbelievable power, I have to find her and keep her away from Death's Truth.'

The rest of their trip was silent. Creatures that lurked in the darkness scrambled away from the small group as they passed by. Everyone feared Battousai, his handsome face even sent chills down a being's spine. His blood-red hair made him distinctive.

 "Athena, you're floating again," Soujiro hissed, pulling Athena's black cloak to drag her back down. "You're… 100 years old and you act like a 14."

 "17 mind you," Athena answered.

 "In other words, you act dumber than me." Soujiro muttered.

 "Whatever," Battousai grunted as a warning to the two that his tolerance was running thin. 

Lightning flashed above in the skies. They felt an energy surge pass through. Battousai's eyes shone a ravishing burning amber flame, something was going on. Thunder storms don't come during spring. 

 "Looks like there's a new person in town," Soujiro said cheerily. 

 "He can't take things seriously…" Athena felt the urge to use her magic and see if the boy was healthy in his mind. She mentally kicked and reminded herself. 'Soujiro did go through tough things after all…' 

The group hurried on. They followed Battousai towards the Shadow Gates. Athena used a channel of energy and opened the entrance. Upon entering, Soujiro closed up locked them. 

 "Home sweet home," Soujiro said happily. 

 "Did you idiots remember to bring my sake?" Hiko emerged, he wore his stern face. Before he was the predecessor of the Shadows, he taught Battousai everything that was compulsory and handed the control of the group called Shadows over to him. 

 "Yes papa," Athena made a bottle of sake appear and floated it to her father. "You know that you shouldn't drink so much…"

Hiko grunted. He took the bottle from mid-air. "Have you four noticed the storm?" 

 "The Black Sakura is here." Battousai said. 

Athena's eyes widened, she hesitated to believe. 'Snap out of it, I should trust his judgement… after all… he is older than me by…' Athena hooked her brown hair behind her right ear. "Shouldn't we be on the alert now? Since she is the only key to being able stop the war between the Humans, Kindred and Beasts?" 

Hiko stared expectantly at his son. "Well?"

 "Athena, Soujiro," Battousai muttered, the two perked up, "Take Ixchel with you and investigate into this issue, I want to find out who is The Black Sakura, pinpoint where Death's Truth is and make sure that they don't go any further towards this area." His amber eyes held a deep power as usual. 

After the other two left, Battousai took a seat opposite of Hiko. "What is it now?" 

 "You say that the Black Sakura is here…" Hiko said, "Do you know what you're supposed to do?" 

Battousai decided not to answer. 

 "You will find her and stay with her. You will meet her soon, Athena has told me about her… premonitions and your… nightmares." Hiko started, he clear his throat, "Save yourself trouble and buy yourself some time, I know who the girl is." 

Battousai's attention was intently focused on the words. "Who?" 

 "A girl named Kaoru Kamiya, she is a friend of the troublesome part vampire, part demon girl named Surreal," Hiko said. 

Amber eyes bored into Hiko's expression. A small smirk reached his lips before he vanished. 

~*~ 2/ Black Sakura ~*~

Screams and thunder shocked a group of people from their sleep. Maya, a twenty one year old woman rushed out of her futon and slammed open the shouji door, she rushed through the halls, her raven coloured hair shone in the moonlight, and her deep blue eyes were in alarm. When she reached the room where the screams were coming from, she was pushed back by a force. 

 "What's going on?!" Hitoshizuku appeared with her twin kodachi drawn. Panic skimmed over her tone. She blocked her ears as fresh scream enlightened. "She's having those nightmares again…" Hitoshizuku had midnight blue hair and crystal blue eyes. There was a barrier around the door, making it hard for the two women to enter. 

Maya felt a different energy force from inside the room. "Toshi…"

Hitoshizuku faced Maya. "What is it?" Her face seemed to be paler than usual.

 "Jacky is in there, Kaoru will be alright… Jacky will be able to guide her through her nightmares tonight…" 

 "Maya, this is not right…" Hitoshizuku said worriedly, "This has been happening too often lately," Lightning lit the building. 

 "There's nothing we can do but go to rest," Maya replied. "You better get some rest; I'll go and check on the kids." She walked passed Hitoshizuku, "Good night.*

 "Night," Hitoshizuku replied with gritted teeth. She glared at the door. 'Kaoru, I know that you have extraordinary abilities, but I don't want them to kill you…' She vanished her kodachi and hesitantly headed back to her bedroom. 

* * * * 

Sweat broke on Jacqueline's forehead as she held Kaoru down with her magic. She tried to ease Kaoru's nightmares. 'Kaoru, don't let your mind shatter on me now…' The elf concentrated her magic.

 "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Kaoru screamed. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Lightning flashed and lit the room. "LET THEM GO!!" Her nails dug into her blankets. Kaoru's back arched and then her body limped under the blankets. The storm stopped.

Jacqueline's black eyes eased open. She gulped deep amounts of breath. "Kaoru… you'll be alright now." She stroked Kaoru's forehead. "Get some rest…" Her eyes widened, a black sakura mark appeared on Kaoru's bare right shoulder. She stood. Her black hair cascaded down her back, reaching over her waist. She left the room and let the cool air swim over her face. 'This is unbelievable…' 

It was getting harder by the day. Kaoru's powers were growing stronger. Her nightmares were becoming more regular. The cause was obvious but extremely unbelievable. Tonight, under the Blue Moon, her identity was awoken. She was _her._

 'Never in the 30 years of my life…' Jacqueline thought, 'Have I ever felt such extreme power for anyone,' She felt weary and decided retreat to her bedroom. 'She's going to need us more than ever…'

* * * *

Maya pulled the blankets over the young boy vampire, "Everything will be alright Tori… Aunty Kaoru will be fine." She watched as six year old Tori fell asleep. She stood and eyed all of the young children who Kaoru had taken in sleep. Altogether, there were five children. 

When she was sure that they were resting, she left the room and slid the shouji door shut silently. Her short form moved gracefully through the shadows. When she reached her room, immediately, she sensed something wasn't right. 

Something or someone was lurking in the dojo. She summoned her sword from its fiery hell, the blade shone the hidden flames that burned magically and mysteriously in it and followed her instincts. 

Her eyes darkened when they met with red eyes. She immediately attacked at the being but missed. She spun around but the presence vanished. 'These next few days are going to be hell…' Maya thought as she vanished her sword.

~*~ 3/ Shadows ~*~

 'My God, her strength…' Surreal, a fifteen year old girl thought as she walked on a gravel path through the woods. Her mid-back black hair was tied back into a braid, her red eyes faded back to lavender-violet. Her lips were curved into a small smile. 'I will definitely be honoured to serve a great leader like her…' 

Suddenly, a woman around 22 leapt in front of her. Surreal eyed the woman. Her eyes were a mixture of green, yellow and brown, her long hair was brown with natural red highlights. Surreal knew at that point that this woman was a vampire because of her fangs. 

*_What do you want?*_ Surreal questioned through her telekinetic ability. She hadn't used her voice for five years. Her calm expression still held a small smile. 

_*Dinner human* _Ixchel replied maliciously, _*You are trespassing on Lord Battousai's territory._*

Surreal's pupils narrowed into serpent like slits. _*I'm no human and I'm not afraid of Battousai or any of his companions. Now, I warn you… Ixchel, if you dare lay a fang or finger on me…*_

Ixchel's eyes narrowed. 'Her scent is definitely familiar, but from where? And her smile…' Her temper and ki were rising. Surreal just tilted her head to a side and had her calm and serene look on her face, still smiling. Ixchel called in a short sword. _*You should know the rules in this territory, Lord Battousai gives me permission to kill all enemies.*_

Surreal sighed, 'Great,' She flicked out her double bladed black sceptre – 'Ebony Kiss', from the sleeve of her spring dress. 'I should've worn my other clothing.' 

 "Whoa! Ixchel! What are you doing there?! We've been looking for-," Another woman entered the scene. Her brown hair had been teased by the wind. She turned her attention to Surreal and fell silent. "Another human…" She muttered. "Alright, dinner time for you but I'm out of here." 

*_I'm not human,* _Surreal sent a sharp message to Athena. 'Why does everyone think that?' She thought to herself. A small meaningless smile was still plastered on her face. 

Athena stopped in her tracks and glared at Surreal. "That means that you're Surreal, the one who has been interfering with my brother's operations against Death's Truth." 

*_I had a score to settle with them,*_ Surreal replied sharply. 

 "You must be skilled then, very in fact," Athena said wistfully, "I'll leave Soujiro to take care of you." 

Surreal's eyes widened. 

 "What? You're scared of that guy?" Ixchel asked scornfully. "You have some nerve girl. At least he'll finish you off quickly whereas I would-"

A smiling young man appeared. His sword was unsheathed. "I heard a lot of noise coming from here," Soujiro said, "Did someone mention my name?" 

 "This girl is really bugging me," Ixchel mumbled to herself, "really impudent." 

Soujiro turned to face the girl and immediately for the first time ever, Ixchel and Athena saw his face fault for a millisecond. "Surreal?" 

Surreal opened her mouth to speak but couldn't manage to say anything, she didn't know what to say. 

Battousai appeared, his red glare shot right at Surreal. She kept her cool and serene look which agitated him. "You have explaining to do." 

_*No.*_ Surreal replied. _*I don't have to answer to you. I only serve one person.*_

 "And who may that be?* 

_*The Black Sakura,* _Surreal then gave a final glance at Soujiro before she started sprinting. 

Battousai glanced at Soujiro. 

 "Yes sir." Soujiro ran. 

~*~ 4/ Black Sakura ~*~

Kaoru's Dream

_A large Sakura tree stood on a small piece of land. Kaoru held onto its trunk. Around the small island was a vast sea of blood. She squeezed her eyes shut but only saw amber. When she opened them again, she saw blood but the amber was there. Amber eyes embracing her and shielding her. _

_ "You're mine."_

_Those words hissed continuously through her mind. Confused by the words meaning. Confused by who said it. _

End

Kaoru's eyes opened and she swallowed a scream when her eyes were fixed with amber. She felt his amber eyes burn the pools of sapphire. Unable to take away her eyes from him, she sat upright. "W-who are you?" 

Battousai leaned back against the wall. Silent. He watched amused as the seventeen year old shifted uncomfortably on her futon. He had expected something else of the Black Sakura but she was… unique.

 "Alright, whoever you are, please leave my room…" Kaoru's words were filled with fear and awe, "Or else, tell me what you want with me…" 

 "You are the Black Sakura, therefore…"

Kaoru bit her bottom lip. How did everyone else know? It was a secret she had kept for a few years. 

Battousai stepped away from the wall. He used his magic and lifted Kaoru from under the blankets, placing her into a standing position, "I will be keeping a very close eye on you." He took a couple of steps closer to her. 

Her breathing quickened, he was intimidating, she wanted to feel strong against him but there was something about him that scared the hell out of her. "You can't just take over my life…"

 "I didn't say I was going to," He crooned, "But come to think of it, it wouldn't be so bad would it?" He smirked when he saw the terror fill her sapphire eyes. It was going to be very interesting getting to know this girl. Very interesting indeed. 

When Kaoru realised that she had been staring at him, she cleared her throat, blushed and looked away furiously. 'What am I going to do? I'm in my room, alone. With a very, intimidating person…no… vampire…' When she felt his presence coming closer she bolted for the door only some sort of force held her back and swung her to the opposite wall. She gritted her teeth and glared at him. 'He's toying with me…' She then smiled innocently, 'Alright, fine.' Two can play that game. "What do I call you then? If you're going to be my captor?" 

Battousai frowned. "You don't call me anything." He used his strength to hold her against the wall and keep her still. 

Kaoru raised her ki and broke through Battousai's force. She walked progressively to him. "You don't know what it feels like to be the one who is the victim do you?" Kaoru questioned, "Because you were always the one toying with others." 

 'Impudent child,' Battousai thought. 

 "Well, let's see… why would no one toy with you," She started counting on her fingers, "One, you seem strong, only I'm stronger. Two, you seem smart, but I'm smarter. Three, you always where a glare to scare people, I wear a smile to scare the hell out of people." Kaoru scanned through her memory to match the rumours together so that she could work out who this man was.

 "You are being futile," Battousai warned. 

Kaoru crossed her arms. "Now, now, now, _Battousai, you're the one being futile, I'm __stronger than you." Kaoru warned scornfully. _

 "Bitch." 

 "Twisted, arrogant toy." Kaoru spat back. Before she knew it, Battousai had pinned her against the wall by her shoulders, red eyes glaring straight at her. Big mistake. 

 "Enough playing," Battousai growled, "I'm going to explain this to you once. I'm going to be watching you and everyone who comes in contact with you carefully. If I see anyone or anything I don't like, prepare for blood shed." He vanished. 

Kaoru felt her hands tremble. How could he do that to her? Why didn't she use her powers to eliminate him? She shivered, not knowing whether it was because of him or whether it was because it was cold. 

~*~

A/N: How did you guys like it? Not bad? Well, next, I'm going to introduce the next group, 'Oniwabanshuu'. Drop me a review on what you think. ^-^x

Thank you and see you! 

~ Cherry Chibi

PS. I've just realised that I've got a three week holiday coming up so I might not update when I should. *damn* I'll try my best to keep up though. ^-^x


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura – Book I: the Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter 2

~*~ 1/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

Sixteen year old Misao skimmed through another book before furiously throwing it on the floor. "Orion! I just don't see why I have to stay here and do nothing! Lord Aoshi won't even let me go out there!"

Orion was a mix between a demon and a werewolf. She had a human face, short blonde hair which ended above her pointed wolf ears. Tall. Blue, hazel bordered eyes and a tail that was wrapped around her left leg for safety.

Misao growled angrily and threw another book on the floor.

 "Misao, I advise you that you stop this nonsense." Orion said calmly, "Lord Aoshi won't be pleased about this. Searching for the key to the gates won't get you anywhere. Just stay put and when the time is right, we can go and search for Kaoru."

She sobbed and dropped onto her knees. "I can't Orion. It has been two months. Kaoru can't just leave and then disappear. You're my Guardian right? So please, just talk to Lord Aoshi and ask him to let me go and find my best friend." Her blue eyes pleaded at Orion, hoping to at least stir some sympathy from the 200 year old guardian.

Orion sighed and shook her head "He has been busy. No one in the Oniwabanshuu except Okina has been seeing him. I'm sorry. However, if you'd like me to torture the daylights out of Lord Aoshi then…" 

 "No!" Misao blurted out with her eyes wide in shock.

Orion shrugged. "Only kidding." She looked around the messy room and frowned. "I wonder who will be cleaning this up…" She crosses her arms and looks at Misao expectantly.

 "Er… Celeste?"

 "No…" Orion said. She tilted her head.

 "Kari? Okina? Lord Aoshi?"

 "I doubt it very much."

 "Orion! Can you help me? Please?" Misao pleaded.

Orion smiled innocently, "I'm sure that, my dear little Misao, you are a very smart young demon. Why don't you just use your powers?" She stifled a laugh when Misao's face looked as enlightenment dawned on her. 

 "You're a genius."

~*~ 2/ Shadows ~*~

Ixchel was coughing up blood by a tree a fair distance away. Surreal watched in confusion as Athena chanted a spell. Although Surreal didn't like Ixchel very much, and Ixchel probably didn't like her either, she was concerned. 

 "Ixchel was cursed by Tomoe," Soujiro said briefly.

Surreal nodded. There was a short period of silence. 

 "Since when did you change your name into Surreal?" Soujiro questioned. He was seated on a fallen tree trunk with Surreal. 

*_After you killed the family, left and didn't tell me where you were going._* Surreal replied. *_A nice small family of demons adopted me, and then one day, I heard Death's Truth come to the household and question them about the Black Sakura. Mother and father, shielded Jay, Celeste and I from Enishi and Shishio. They died.* _

Silence again. 

Soujiro weaved words together carefully, "I would've taken you with me if… I wasn't leaving to find Lord Battousai." 

Surreal smiled and grieving expression, *_no need to worry, I have forgiven you years ago.* her body turned translucent. *_You may call me Ayame still, if you wish.* _Then Surreal vanished. _

 "What was that all about?" Athena questioned, she was supporting Ixchel with her arm under Ixchel's shoulders. 

 "Nothing." 

~*~ 3/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Up and early the next morning, recovery over the sudden thunderstorm had accomplished and everything at the Kamiya Dojo was normal…

 "Tori! Get back here!" Kaoru shouted, "Ian! Miyu!" She scanned around the dojo yard with a frown. "Why is it that they are impossible to find when they decide to play hide and seek?" 

 "Got you Aunty Kaoru!!" Three kids pounced onto an unsuspecting woman. Seven year old Miyu grabbed Kaoru around the waist and gave her a hug, six year old Tori hugged Kaoru around the neck and five year old Ian hugged Kaoru's legs. 

 "You didn't see us did you?" Miyu questioned innocently. 

 "No I didn't," Kaoru said, recovering from shock. 

 "There you are, you rascals!" Shakaku, a demon who is eighteen years old caught hold of Tori and Ian. "You two are in big trouble now." He pulled the two young boys back inside by their collars. 

 "Males." Hitoshizuku said with an exasperated sigh as she walked passed Shakaku and towards Kaoru; her crystal blue eyes looking irritated knowing that Shakaku had come to 'visit' again.

 "You shouldn't really judge males like that," Kaoru said. Miyu was holding Kaoru's hand. 

Hitoshizuku shrugged, "They're seem to be the same to me; arrogant… smart mouthed… pricks." She smiled at Miyu when she heard the little witch giggle. 

 "Well, don't go around influencing the kids." Kaoru said, after a short pause she said, "I think that Tsubame and Yahiko are making breakfast this morning." 

There was a knock at the Dojo Gates which sent burning sensations to Hitoshizuku, Shakaku, Maya and Jacqueline. They were soon standing in the yard. Kaoru walked casually to the gates and opened the doors. 

 "May I help you?" Kaoru asked, hiding the anxiousness of her tone. 

* * * *

 "It's him…" Jacqueline said quietly, she called in her sword. 

Maya summoned her fiery sword. "I don't think it s exactly…" she furrowed her eye brows  

 "But be on alert anyway," Hitoshizuku said.

 "It's not him…" Shakaku said, "It's his… other half." 

 "What?!"

* * * *

 "Shinta?" Kaoru repeated. She _was_ sure that he was Battousai. He had blood red hair, the scar on his left cheek but he had blue eyes instead of amber AND he was much more polite. 'This is definitely odd.'

 "Is there are problem Miss Kaoru?" His warm blue eyes looked slightly confused. 

 "Oh no, nothing's wrong, why don't you come in? I think that we can arrange a room for you to stay in…" Kaoru said.

 "No, that won't be necessary; I just arrived to ask if you know about the Black Sakura." Shinta queried.

 "Why do you ask?"

 "Because it has been passed down to me that I have to tell the Black Sakura what his or her powers and abilities are for. I have been taught what needs to be done to help the person control their ability so that they will be able to bring an era of peace among the three realms." Shinta explained. _*Of course, I know that person is you Miss Kaoru.*_ He said telekinetically to her. 

Kaoru stammered. "In that case, may I ask that you stay here for the time being, Shinta?" She gestured for him to enter. When he did, the atmosphere seemed to have tensed. Kaoru glanced at the others giving them a sign not to worry.

~*~ 4/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

 "Good morning!" A 142 year old woman entered the room; her sudden outburst of energy woke everyone to their senses. She was one very unusual witchy vampire around. She had hip-length brown hair flowed graciously, blue-green eyes, ivory skin and medium built. 

 "Morning Kari!" Misao said brightly. 

 "Anyone willing to do some early morning exercises with me?" Kari questioned the people in the room.

 "Me!" Misao said, "It's so much fun. I think that I can almost do all the stretches you showed me."

 "Seriously darling, you can't really be that energetic at that age," Celeste said concerned, "The last time you did something extreme, vampires ended up surrounding us." Celeste shuddered remembering that night. She was a nymph who uses the powers of sound to defend herself and well, exploding vampires with sound was a very ugly thought and she ended up trying to scrub of the feeling for weeks. 

 "Don't worry Celeste," Misao said, "Kari is really good at that stuff." She clasped her hands together and tilted her head to one side. 

Orion pounced on Kari, "You are really gonna get it if you make Misao practice on me again!" The two tumbled onto the floor. Celeste shook her head. Misao just laughed. Minutes passed, Celeste and Misao watched in amusement as their 'guardians' played their 'Mercy' game. A game when the first one to say 'mercy' loses.

 "Ow! Alright, alright, alright! Mercy!" Kari shouted as she stood and straightened her shirt and pants. 

 "Hang on… before anyone goes anywhere, who exactly arranged this meeting?" Celeste asked. Her green-grey eyes were looking serious. 

 "Oh yeah…" Misao said, "Okina told me that you arranged it Celeste."

 "ME?! I thought that it was Kari…" Celeste looked stunned. 

 "No… he told me that you arranged Orion," Kari said.

 "What? I thought it was Misao…" Orion said. "Alright, someone's playing a prank." The doors opened and Aoshi entered with Okina. 

 "OKINA!" The women shouted at Okina. Knocking the old man over. 

 "Sheesh, at least you could've said that it was you." Orion said. "We are capable of handling the truth."

 "It was actually Aoshi who arranged it. Telling you four would be disastrous." Okina said in a huff.

 "Oh," Misao turned her attention to Aoshi and so did the others. "What is it that you want to tell us Lord Aoshi?" They all took a seat. 

 "Misao, I know where Kaoru is," Aoshi said calmly, "She's at the Dojo building in the forests and it turns out that her abilities have awoken."

 "You mean she isn't human?" Kari asked. 

 "I knew it." Celeste said under her breath. "She's the Black Sakura." 

Misao's eyes widened with sheer happiness, excitement… practically optimism. "You mean… Kaoru's going to be the one who will stop the conflicts among the three realms? The one who we will all serve with great honor and eliminate all evil on this world? The one who be the one to bring the time of peace and happiness to all? That's great!!!!!"

 "Misao, settle down." Kari said. "You're acting as if Kaoru's going to become the queen of the world."

 "She might as well be."

 "Listen!" Okina shouted, "You women are going to be given an important task so shut your mouths, some warriors you are…" He scolded. Then he felt his face heat up when the four women were glaring at him. "Then again… I remember why you are warriors." 

Aoshi continued. "I will assign the four of you to find the Black Sakura today and offer your services to her. Protect her from all threats understood?" 

 "Yes Lord Aoshi," The four said in unison.

 "I also want the four of you to eliminate Battousai." Aoshi continued, "However, knowing his strength, you will have to find a way that will defeat him, if need be, summon for me to arrive." 

They all nodded in understanding. 

 "Dismissed." 

Everyone left the room except for Misao. She remained seated opposite of Aoshi. Her gaze was fixed on him. "Lord Aoshi… why would you want to get rid of Battousai?" She slowly questioned him. 

 "He was responsible for the deaths of half of the Oniwabanshuu." Aoshi replied. 

 "But that was because they were acting on their own and wanting to fight him," Misao said in a small voice, "Don't forget that they had killed most belonging to the Shadows. I can sense that he is not all that bad. What if he too wants to serve the Black Sakura?" 

 "The Black Sakura's power is unlimited, but the one who bears it doesn't know how to control it. Anyone who can get to that person's trust can manipulate her and use the person for their powers." Aoshi said. "I don't want that to happen." 

 "I understand Lord Aoshi." Misao said. 

Aoshi hesitated before saying, "Just call me Aoshi."

Misao looked at him and smiled broadly. She pounced at him and gave him a hug. "Alright." That was the first sign ever that Aoshi had shown to her that they had a friendship which was different and that overjoyed her. She backed away and smiled. "I hope to see you soon Aoshi." She exited the room. 

 'And I hope that what I'm doing is right Misao…' Aoshi thought.

~*~ 5/ Shadows ~*~

Battousai paced in his lair. How? Why? When? He had been watching Kaoru until he saw 'Shinta' enter the scene. His other half. He knew that today he had been feeling odd in the inside but he never would have expected this. He sensed another presence in the room.

He turned around and glared at the women wearing a white kimono. Her black eyes filled with hate bored into him. "You." He hissed.

 "I've waited for this chance for a long time." Tomoe said calmly. "Under the Blue Moon, little did you realise that a lot more happened than the bitch's powers awakening. Your other half also woke and now Shinta has separated from you. You know what that means Battousai?" 

He unsheathed his sword and charged at Tomoe but somehow she had dodged him. 

 "You're not as strong as you used to be Battousai…" Tomoe mocked him. She threw a powder at him which numbed his body. "Without your other half with you, you'll never gain your full strength." She smirked and then chanted in a low tone. 

 'Damn bitch.' Battousai thought as he struggled to move. Tomoe approached him holding her dagger and with a swift swipe, blood trickled and the scar became a cross.

_Under the Blue Moon_

_Thou awoken thy secret_

_One into two thrice_

_Forever shall that be _

_Only when pure of all pure_

_Blood touches thy lips_

_Will thy be free…_

Battousai let a yell of rage fill his lair. Tomoe's laughter rang in his ears long after she had vanished. From that moment he vowed that when he gains his full powers again, he'll kill that bitch. His vision began to blur and he had just managed to see two familiar people

_Ixchel and Athena entered, they're eyes widened when they saw the powerful fury in Battousai's eyes. _

_ "Ixchel, we need to tend to his new wound." Athena said. _

_ "He-he's fading…" Ixchel said in a concerned tone._

_ "No! Battousai, don't do this… wait. You can fade…" _

~*~ 6/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Kaoru held the sleeve of her dress against Shinta's left cheek. They were both sitting in the room talking until laughter raged the room and a sudden wound appeared on Shinta's face and he passed out. 

 'How did that happen so suddenly?' Kaoru then closed her eyes and unknowingly entered the depths of Shinta's mind. 

_She eyed her surroundings. So much blood and so many secrets. But those features felt as if they don't belong to Shinta and yet, they do. As she entered further into the abyss of darkness, she found a mirror. _

_Kaoru gazed at the mirror and realised that it was a symbol of a curse. She tried to touch it but there was some sort of barrier around it. However, there was a tainted scent that she didn't like at that very moment. 'A curse filled with hate…' Kaoru thought as she backed away from it, 'A curse of separation…' _

_Kaoru tried to remember what Jacqueline had taught her about symbols, spells and curses but to no avail. She felt turned around and found Shinta standing in the centre of the darkness. _

_He didn't say anything. He looked too hurt to say anything. Let alone do anything. _

_ "Are you alright?" Kaoru asked gently; feeling that any loud outburst would shatter him. "Shinta?"_

_ "Miss Kaoru, I would like to ask you a favor," Shinta said. _

_ "What would that be?" Kaoru questioned. _

_ "That you will accept me to become a part of your court," Shinta said. _

A court was usually formed by leaders of the different regions in the realms so that they claim that area to rule. It was used as protection for the leader as well.

_Kaoru looked stunned. "But, I don't want to form a court." _

_ "But don't you want to stop the war?" _

_ "I do. I will find another way of doing so." Kaoru said. She stammered and then said, "But I would accept you willingly to be my friend."_

_Shinta smiled at her. And together, they rose from the darkness…_

Kaoru's eyes opened and she found herself lying in her own futon in a change of clothing. She sat upright and found Shinta lying on a futon on the opposite side of her room. She slid out of the futon and walked silently towards him. 'I thought he had his own room…' As she got closer she noticed that the blanket was covering him was black… that the area was darker than it should be… that he was floating…. 

Kaoru knelt beside him and leaned over to check if someone had seen to his wound. Then there was a detail that she couldn't miss. 'Amber eyes,' she tried to crawl back but he took hold of her wrist. "Let me,"

 "Don't yell," Battousai said through gritted teeth. 

~*~

A/N: Well, there's another chapter for ya! Thanks a lot for all of your reviews and I apologize for such a late update, wanna here my reason? 

Denis the Menace (The kid from next door, about four years old) of Taylors Lakes (the suburb I live in) threw a green ball into my backyard and he and his sisters (both girls around 6-8 years old) came over to get their ball back. Only when I opened the door did the little punk decided to invite himself in and raged through the house. That kid was crazy, he was sliding down the stairs on his stomach crossed eyed and he roamed through my bedroom and then got onto my computer…. Then things got ugly. 

Well, now that my computer is fixed, I can update. ^-^ But because I wanted to do it ASAP I didn't get to answer the reviews. Sorries. 

Next chapter I'll be introducing Revolution. A lot of names huh? Well, a good reason I posted the character listings…


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura Book I - The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Three

A/N: There won't be any character intros in this. It'll give the readers a chance to get used to all the names and characters. ^-^x

~*~ 1/ The Black Sakura ~*~

 "Don't yell…" Battousai said through gritted teeth. Kaoru was breathing unsteadily. What was going on? Is he going to be staying with her? The thought of Battousai staying in her room felt annoying but a part of her told her that she did this. 

 "I… won't." Kaoru said calmly. He released her wrist and she sat back in a kneeling position. "So, how long have you been here?" when he didn't reply she guessed that he didn't know. Then a thought came to mind. That means that two of the same person are staying at her place and if the others find out that Battousai was staying, especially the kids, they would all be terrified or at least, suspicious. 

Battousai was growing weaker. She sensed it by his ki. So the only thought that she could think of was to get him to take in fresh blood. Using her powers, she called in a flask and created a small tongue of flame to warm the blood inside of it. 

Then she levitated the flask to Battousai who accepted it and took in a mouthful. The warm fluid smoothed down his dry throat and sent healing waves through his body. 

 "Who cursed you?" Kaoru asked cautiously, "Shinta suddenly received an injury crossing his scar today and I want to know who caused it." She wasn't going to let this topic slide of. When she remembered the tainted scent on the mirror, she couldn't let it go. 

 "It isn't any of your business," Battousai said as he took in the last mouthful of blood and vanished the flask. He felt his strength return to him by the second and immediately thought that there was more in the blood than he thought.

 "That was a tonic I made, it's best consumed within the first 24 hours or else the potent with deteriorate, and I had a lot left… it was for Tori." Kaoru explained. "Now back to your answer to my question. Who cursed you?" She had him cornered and he didn't like being trapped. If it were someone else he would've sent them to hell but he couldn't do that to her.

There was a knock on the door. 

 "Kaoru! Dinner is ready! Shinta decided that he wanted to cook for us tonight." Maya called from behind the door.

 "Coming!" Kaoru called back. She then turned her attention back to Battousai. "Battousai, I'll bring you something to eat soon. I won't be long." She stood. "Um… I'm not sure if you'd care but what type of blood do you mostly take?"  

 "Human blood." Battousai replied, at the same time trying not to make her feel threatened in any way, "that is all." He stood from the black futon. 

Kaoru nodded. "Right, I might be able to manage something." 

 "No, I can go hunting myself." Battousai said. He straightened his clothing. 

 "Are you sure? I don't mean that you're helpless or anything but I just thought that who ever cursed you had used Nul-root powder on you and that stuff really absorbs a lot of energy to prevent you from moving." Kaoru said with a doctor's tone

 "I'll be fine." Battousai said with a husky voice. Before Kaoru could say anything else, he vanished. 

Kaoru shook her head. 'Stubborn.' She placed a sight-shield over Battousai's futon to prevent anyone from seeing it. But there was a small tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Her eyes met with black ones.

 "Who are you?" Kaoru questioned.

 "You are the Black Sakura aren't you?' The woman in the white kimono said gently. "Will you please help me? I'm in a lot of trouble. A man… a cruel man killed my fiancé and he tried to rape me." The woman broke into tears. "And now… he's going to kill me!" Her shoulder shuddered. 

 "Who? Who is trying to hurt you? Tell me you name." Kaoru said as she tried to calm the woman down. 

 "My name is Tomoe. Tomoe Yukishiro." The woman said. She took hold of Kaoru's arms tightly, to the point of pain. "You have to help me! He's going to kill me… I have a younger brother to take care of… please stop him… I don't want to leave my younger brother behind in this cruel world." 

Kaoru felt a strong ki rising from the woman and didn't like it one bit. However, she was in need and the one who was after her must have been stronger than her to make her feel so afraid "Tell me Tomoe, who is trying to kill you?" 

The woman stopped from a moment and then said fearfully, "Battousai." 

Kaoru felt ice freeze over every inch of her body. "Battousai?"

 "Yes! He killed my fiancé and now he wants to kill me." Tomoe began to cry again, she looked around the room. "Please, will you help me?"

 "What do you want me to do?" 

 "Save me from him. Kill him." Tomoe whispered, "please, before he gets me." The woman then vanished, leaving Kaoru in a shocked state.

_ 'Don't trust that woman.' _A voice in her said calmly.

 'But she is in need. I can't trust Battousai either…' Kaoru thought. 

_ 'I said don't trust her, it was all an act. Battousai would never _rape_ anyone. He is a fast killer. He kills instantly and she wouldn't be alive now. Anyway, she has a strong ki which shows that there is something going on.' The voice of the Black Sakura spoke. _

Kaoru paused for a moment and then made her decision. 'I'll have to test him.'

* * * *

Inside the dojo, the three younger kids were eating at around a table with Yahiko and Tsubame. A lot of noise was made by that table. 

 "Tsubame, is Mr. Himura a cook? Did Aunty Kaoru hire him?" Ian, a five year old cub (werewolf), asked. "The food is great!" His short black hair was scruffy as usual and his red eyes were filled with mischief.

 "No. Aunty Kaoru didn't hire a cook. Mr. Himura is going to be staying with us for a while and he decided that he should help out to pay for his stay." Tsubame said. She put a couple of pieces of cook fish into Ian's bowl to his disgust. "You have to get some fish into you." 

 "I don't like cat food…"

 "Fish is not cat food." Yahiko interjected. "You better eat it or else I'll get Shakaku to make you." Yahiko was on his fifth bowl of rice for the night. Tsubame had been counting. She had been amazed at how much he could eat.

After hearing what Yahiko said, Ian quickly ate the fish within one mouthful and looked as if he was going to sick over the place. 

 "Mr. Himura sure is nice." Miyu said happily, "he played with us before. It was a lot of fun." 

 "I wonder how Aunty Toshi is going to cope. She doesn't like _males very much," Tori said scornfully. "She plays with us but she's mostly mean to Shakaku."_

 "That's because she knows he likes her." Miyu said giggling. 

* * * * 

Hitoshizuka shook her head scornfully. She was a demon and that meant that she heard every word that the little kids said. Shakaku took a seat next to her and was trying to get her complete attention. He was too. Getting her complete attention to give him a full throttle. Her crystal blue eyes glistened with irritation. Her midnight blue hair was thankfully, tied back into a low ponytail where is was out of her way when she finally smacked the end of her chopsticks on Shakaku's head. 

Jacqueline however, was sitting between Hitoshizuka and Kaoru acting graceful. Her sword was propped up against the wall nearby and her senses were up. These passed few days have been odd and she didn't like it one bit. The elf had a deep secret which she didn't want to bring to surface yet. Not until she was sure that Kaoru was ready to make her own court. 

 "Shinta, so how did you find this place? We are after all in the forest." Maya said. She swallowed a mouthful of rice. She felt the whole table listen in. 

 "I was told be my elder where Miss Kaoru was, I just followed his instructions and I got here." Shinta replied with a warm smile. His blue eyes were also friendly. 

 "How long to you plan to stay here for?" Jacqueline asked, "You do get along well with us. The youngsters also seem keen to have fun with you." She poured tea into everyone's cup. 

 "I'm not sure, you never know when it'll be time for me to leave," Shinta said. 

 "Oh." Maya decided to stop there since she didn't want to make Shinta feel as though he was under an interrogation.

Kaoru however was in deep thought. She was unusually quiet and that made her friends worry about her. 

~*~ 2/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

Misao, Orion, Celeste and Kari were walking along the forest trail. The assignment that had been given to them didn't have every little detail so here they were trying to decide what they should do when they get to their destination.

 "Why don't we just say that we're there to offer our services to her and hopefully we can ask if we can give her our support in her court?" Celeste said while she pulled her bag into a more comfortable position.

 "But what if she says something like, 'I'm not having a court' or 'sorry, all the positions are filled'?" Misao said and then, "Oh who cares? At least I get to see my friend again right? It has been so long since I have heard anything from her." She started skipping. 

 "If we can get along with everyone there we'll be alright," Kari said with great enthusiasm, "After all, we're the Oniwabanshuu girls who love to have fun." 

 "Yeah! But if any one of them decides to play up, I'm sure that they'll have a _pleasant time with me." Orion said, she bared her teeth. _

 "No violence Orion." Misao said.

 "Oh alright."  

~*~ 3/ Shadows ~*~

 "Hiko, have you tracked Battousai down yet?" Ixchel asked her master.  He only grunted. "Hiko, you do know don't you?" 

 "That baka-deshi is fine. You three should stop worrying about him." Hiko said with a husky voice. He was seated on his chair with a bottle of sake. 

 "That doesn't help." Athena said "I am concerned about his… well-being. I believe that Tomoe cursed him." Athena's eyes narrowed. "If I ever get the chance I'll fry her in the depths of hell.'

 "I'm not surprised. She curses everyone." Ixchel said. Ixchel was a vampire who had been cursed for most of her life. Tomoe had placed a curse on her because she defied working for Tomoe. Her strength was now ten times weaker than it used to be because she wouldn't be able to take in the required amount of blood without coughing it out and going animalistic.

 "Master Hiko, you have to tell us where he is. We three are bind together to protect him when necessary and him being cursed in a way that we have no idea what it is worries us." Soujiro said smiling. 

 "Fine, but after I tell, you three better get out of my sight." Hiko grumbled. "His at Kaoru Kamiya's dojo.

 "Why is he there?" Athena asked. 

 "Because the girl there happens to be the Black Sakura!" 

 "And you two didn't tell us?!" Ixchel said. "Alright, that means that we're going to have to keep an eye on that place."

 "And until we have to speak with the Black Sakura we'll have to deal with Death's Truth." Athena added. 

 "Let's go." Soujiro rushed out the door.

~*~ 4/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Battousai wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Suddenly he felt a force pull him. He gritted his teeth as he tried to resist it but too late. His surroundings changed into a room with shelves and shelves of jars filled with strange substances and familiar fluids. He found a raven-haired girl stiffen when his ki rose a notch. 

 "How did you know where this room was?" Kaoru asked as she turned around. "No one knows how to get in here." She wiped her hands on a cloth. 

 "You summoned me." Battousai said coldly.

 "I didn't." Kaoru retaliated. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyway, I'm sure that you can now explain to me why you would try to hurt innocent people?" Her sapphire eyes narrowed. "Why would you try to dirty other innocent women?"

 "Are you accusing me of rape?" Battousai asked, his eyes turned to blood red and his ki rose. Kaoru placed sound and psychic shields around the walls, windows and doors of the room to prevent anyone else realising that he was here. 

 "Why else would a person come to me and beg for help?" Kaoru questioned, eyes were in defiance. "She said that you killed her fiancé and made an attempt to have your way with her." 

Battousai's rage took over and he had grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders. "I would _not_ ever try to rape some bitch. She's lying. Who is she?" 

Kaoru nodded in understanding. No fear showing. Just understanding. "I see." She removed Battousai's hands from her shoulders gently and gave him an embrace. She closed her eyes and let her energy flow around the Battousai's mind, she waited for him to open up before she began probing to see where she could heal his scars. 

When she was done, she backed away and made eye contact with Battousai. "A curse filled with hate will never beat the love of life." Kaoru said gently, "Whatever happened in the past, happened." 

She turned her attention back into making the tonic. 

Battousai stood there, his ki lowered into calmer stages. Whatever she did in his mind, he was… grateful. He mentally kicked himself when a part of him woke and wanted him to somehow make her his. It couldn't be though.

The Battousai? Him? Is it possible for the Battousai to fall…

~*~

A/N: Here's another chapter. I just wrote it today and since I don't know when I'll be able to access the internet next, I thought I might as well update today. Thank you for reading and for the reviews!  

Next chapter… I'll finally introduce the Revolution group so be ready! ^-^x

~ Cherry Chibi


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura Book I – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Four

A/N: I know that probably all of you are getting real dizzy from all the names but this would be the last chapter that will introduce a whole new group of characters, after that, I promise that the chapters easier to read and maybe get longer…. 

~*~ 1/ Revolution ~*~

In the night sky, Sanosuke a nineteen year old kite flew over the tree tops, towards the mountains where his home was. His large brown feathery wings were stretched out. The wind blew and teased his brown hair. Kites were part of the Kindred realm but like the werewolves, they could also be part of the Beasts.

When he spotted the tree houses he immediately glides downwards, he lands with a crash but not straight to the ground. 

 "Argh! Get off of me!" A fourteen year old witch tried to scramble out from under him. "You should learn how to fly!!!" Her blue eyes flared angrily at Sano and her blonde hair was a mess.

 "Alright, I'm moving Miena…" Sano stood straight and straightened himself. "By the way, where's everyone else?" He glanced around the scenery of forest land.

 "We were all waiting for you to eat dinner Rooster-head!" Miena said, "Hurry up! I'm starving and Jay cooked..." Before Miena could finish her sentence, she heard Sano fly up to the tree houses and causing a stir. She sighed. What was a girl to do? Then a thought hammered into her head, immediately, she rushed to the ladder heading up to the tree houses. "Rooster-head!! You better leave something for me!" 

When she entered the dining tree house, everyone was seated on the floor watching Sano eat with a mix of emotions. Anji and Chou were eating but the other two women were waiting for her. 

Grateful, Miena sat beside Jay. "Thanks, you two are the greatest." 

Jay, a 17 year old nymph leaned over to Miena's ear and whispered. "I've also cooked some fried noodles, if Rooster-head eats everything, there's that to eat." Jay was had lived in China for a year and most of her influences was from that country. She had just returned, well, Sano forced her to come back since barely anyone else in the group could cook or even be bothered to. 

 "Thanks." Miena said gratefully. 

Jay's green-grey eyes flashed silver for a second and a frown reached her lips. She shook her head and picked up her pair of chopsticks from the table. 

Ina passed Miena a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. "I knew that Rooster-head was going to eat the whole lot." She was 99 years old but looked fifteen. She had the same green-grey eyes as Jay. After giving Miena a bowl of rice she settled and ate. 

 "So how was your trip?" Chou questioned Sano with a hint of humour in his tone. "I'm sure that Ina here would throw a fit if you went to visit the northern lands." 

Sano choked on a piece of fish. Anji gave Sano's back a quick smack. 

 "You visited my homeland without me knowing?!!" Ina shouted at Sano. The flame on her forehead grew. "You knew I wanted to go for ages and now you already went?!" 

 "Hey, hey, hey, I only went to sort out business." Sano gave a death glare to Chou. "Broom-head makes it sound like a holiday." Then he continued eating. "And I didn't knew that you wanted to go that bad, so sorry about it." 

 "It's alright," Ina leaned back in her seat wearing a smile. "I know you're too much of a Rooster-head to know. Plus, there's no need to lie young lad, I know you went there to meet your 'buddies'." 

Small conversations took place after that and soon there were three piles of empty dishes. Most of them were finished by Sano.

 "Sano, have you worked out why we all keep receiving these shock waves yet?" Anji asked Sano in a low voice. 

Ina started laughing, "Rooster-head wouldn't work it out. He's not old enough. You could've asked me." The whole room froze at that very moment. All eyes on Ina. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Yes, I've known from the beginning but I would've thought that you would have worked it out." 

 "Well…"  Sano crossed his arms, "Why don't you explain then? I'm sure we're all interested to know more about Kaoru Kamiya." He cocked an eyebrow when Miena, Jay and Ina gaped at him. 

 "Wow, Sano finally knows something important." Miena said. 

 "I know, and here I thought that he was an idiot." Ina added. 

Jay cleared her throat, "Sano, what more do you know about Kaoru Kamiya besides her being the Black Sakura?" She started giggling to herself when Sano said nothing. She stood and used wind magic to lift the dishes. "If anyone needs me I'll be outside cleaning." Jay exited. 

 "Wait up!" Miena stood and followed Jay. 

~*~ 2/Oniwabanshuu ~*~

 "Alright, so this is the plan, we go to Kaoru's dojo, knock on the door and say that we're there to offer our services to her," Kari started off, her blue-green eyes were on high voltage of energy. 

 "If she says no, we'll just say that we've just come to visit anyway," Misao said, "I can't wait!" She spun around excited. "It's been so long since I've seen her!" 

 "If she says yes, then we tell her that we'll be up and around to watch over the area." Orion continued. Her furry blue-grey ears pointed up on the alert. 

 "What's wrong Orion?" Celeste asked. 

Orion bared her fangs, "Another group of Bounty Hunters." Her bushy blue-grey fur tail wagged slowly and dangerously. "You three run ahead, I'll hold them off for a while." 

 "It'll be better if we all run," Misao said. 

 "No." Orion glanced back at them, her pupils had turned into slits and her eyes have turned blood red. "This certain group of people owes me for what they had done to my family." 

 (A/N: Bounty Hunters are groups of humans who are hired by the government to go on killing sprees. They are brutal killers of the Kindred and Beasts and after they kill a creature they would often take some part of the body for proof. Giving them more money.)

Misao quickly understood. "In that case, don't be long OK? We don't worry about you." The three women ran. Orion glared forward and growled. Her eyes widened when she heard Misao scream. 

 "Orion! There are three groups on us!" She heard Kari shout. 

 "Protect Misao!" Orion shouted. She drew out her twin blades, 'Serpent's Tongue'; they were deadly blades that were her family heirloom. The serpent tongue shaped blades had been glazed with poison earlier on.

* * * *

Misao pulled the arrow out of her left shoulder and healed as much of the wound as possible. Several men dressed in black surrounded them. All armed with swords, axes, daggers, knives and many other weapons. 

 "Give yourselves up women!" One of the hunters shouted, "And make it easy on yourself." 

 "This is going to get ugly," Kari said as she drew out her twin kodachi. She magically tied her hip-length brown hair back into a ponytail. She glared at her opponents. "You creeps are going to pay for harming Misao." 

Misao grabbed a handful of kunai and without hesitation she threw all four blades at four different men. Aiming straight at their throats. "Perfect." She said as she charged forward and kicked another man in the groan. 

Celeste gathered all the energy of sound and formed a shield over the four of them and with a high pitched blast; she fried two men's brains, killing them instantly. "Big mistake to mess around with Oniwabanshuu." Her green-grey eyes changed to silver and her shoulder-length blonde hair started floating upwards. 

 "You women aren't any ordinary creatures," A hunter said, "We should get big rewards for their heads!" He shot an arrow at Orion but the arrow rebound off the shield and shot right back at him. 

Kari did a quick count of the hunters, "There's thirty of them left!" She shouted. She sent a message telepathically to the others, *_There's far too many for us to handle now, we need our energy to reach the dojo.* She charged passed two men and sliced open their chests. _

Blood rained, soaking into everyone's hair and clothing. 

_*But what if they follow us? We're gonna put the others in danger!* _Misao sent a message through. *_We're going to have to fight them all!* _She threw another handful of kunai. 

_*I agree with Misao.* _Orion thought, _*Come on! We can handle them!* _

_*Everyone, get ready! I'm going to give the final blast.* _Celeste thought through. When she was sure that everyone had received her message she gathered up all her strength and summoned up the energy from all the screams and battle cries. Eyes glaring silver, Celeste screamed and a large shockwave of high pitched and controlled sound smashed into the hunters and shattered their minds. Killing them instantly. 

Silence. Catching breaths. Chests heaving. Blood dripping. 

Orion walked up towards the three, fangs stained with blood. "There aren't any more hunters around and I doubt that there'll be anymore for a while." 

Celeste closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. "There's a lake nearby, we all can wash up there." Her eyes faded back to green-grey and her blonde blood stained hair settled down. 

Misao sighed. "I can't believe that humans are getting paid to kill other beings. Let's get going towards the lake. I can't stand the stench any longer." 

 "Alright, let's get going," Kari said, "You can lead the way Celeste." Celeste nodded. 

~*~ 3/ The Black Sakura ~*~

_ "It's been so long since I've seen her!"_

Kaoru woke, sweat drooled over her skin. A hand covered her forehead. She sat upright and reminded herself to breathe. 'So much blood…' She slid out of sheets and walked towards her window. 'So much blood…' Kaoru gazed out of the window to the night sky and heaved sigh. She had the ability to stop all of the bloodshed; she would be honoured to be the one to do so but…

Cursed filled tears swelled. 'But…' Kaoru leaned on the ledge of the wooden frame. She squeezed her eyes shut. 'But how?! Father! You taught me everything I needed to know but why? Why must she have the powers of the Black Sakura?' Her mind was screaming. Her insides twisted with agony. 

Five years. She has been in conflict with herself for five years. 'I was only twelve. I was only twelve, father. But you left me. I was left alone.' Crystal dust fluttered in the air when she opened her eyes. 'If I am the Black Sakura, then my dreams are telling me things I don't want to happen.' She bit back her sobs. 'I don't want to be left alone again…' 

~*~ 4/ Shadows ~*~

Battousai watched Kaoru; he had heard her muffled cries. He felt that he should leave her be but something brought him here and whatever it was, didn't want him to let him go willingly. 'What am I going to do about the girl's condition? I barely know anything about her.' He thought; fighting the overwhelming urge to walk over to her and do anything to give her comfort. 

 "I know you're awake, Battousai," Kaoru said, she was approaching him. Her braided hair was a mess from her movements when she was having her nightmares. 

 "It's obvious," Battousai said arrogantly, "You're the only one who can sense my ki no matter how much I try to hide it," his husky tone almost smoothing the darkness. 

Kaoru sat down beside him on his left with her back against the wall. She glanced sideways and felt a warm drop of blood fall on her hand. Raw energy pounded from that single drop. 

Battousai sensed a cold change on Kaoru. Her ki had changed from the faint and delicate to icy cold and powerful. From the corner of his eye he watched as she lifted her right hand to her lips and licked away a drop of blood. A frown formed on her lips. Her sapphire eyes darkened to near black. 

 "That wound still bleeds," it wasn't Kaoru who was speaking; it was the darker side of her – the Black Sakura. The iciness of her tone made him think that his skin would be turned to ice if the faintest of her breath reached it. 

 "I was told by the witch before," Battousai said coldly. He heard her growl. 

 "She's a fool," the Black Sakura stated. Battousai soon realised that a sheet of ice was forming over the floors and walls of the room and his breaths were forming as white mists every time he breathed out. The Black Sakura pointed a finger to mid-air and a triangle formed. "Battousai, your other half, Shinta, knows very well about a court and I'd expect you to have a court of your own is that correct?" 

 "Yes." 

 "Then tell me," the Black Sakura's eyes were concentrated on the triangle floating in the darkness, its fiery orange lines glowed, "Battousai, how many sides does a triangle have?" 

Battousai snorted. What was she trying to test him for? He abruptly replied, "Three." The Black Sakura glared at him. 

 "That's if you look at it as a mere simple-minded normal human." The Black Sakura said with a cold anger, "The truth is, in this case, there are four sides." She opened her palm and white-blue lines appeared. They formed a circle at the centre of the triangle. "It was taught to me, by my mother that among the three realms, Humans, Kindred and Beasts, lays a fourth realm which will form by the images of the three realms." The triangle vanished. "Battousai, remember that." 

Battousai consumed the words that were being spoken to him. 

 "One side of the triangle is the mirror of the second; the third side becomes the closest yet furthest relative to the other two sides." The Black Sakura said.

There was a long cold silence. 

 "Would you have a name for this side of you?" Battousai questioned. He saw the Black Sakura's lips curve into a smile. 

 "My name has always been Kaoru. It's just the last name. It may be Kamiya or it may be Ryuu." She stood, "Goodnight." 

 'Kaoru Ryuu…' Battousai thought, 'But whichever way, she's still Kaoru.' 

~*~ Death's Truth ~*~

Tomoe growled to herself. "That bitch doesn't believe me! How will I ever gain her power?!" 

A boy about thirteen years old appeared. "Sister? Are you alright?" 

Tomoe turned around and smiled. "Yes Enishi. I'm fine. Why aren't you in bed?" 

 "Yumi told me to tell you that the Black Moon is coming this month. She said that it would be useful for you to know." Enishi replied. 

 "When? What day?" Tomoe asked. 

 "In a week's time." 

 "Perfect." 

~*~

A/N: Another chapter done!!! It feels like ages since I've updated. So I thought that I should put this chapter up ASAP. ^-^x Alright, now each chapter will have less names. No worries. Thanks for reading this far and thanks for your feedback! 

Until next time,

~Cherry Chibi


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura Book I – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Five

~*~ 1/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Six days had passed. Kaoru woke up early in the morning. The room was unusually cold but she felt comfortable with it. She crawled out from the covers and stood to stretch. She smiled when she saw Battousai resting peacefully on the other side of her room. Over the six days and nights, she had gotten to know Shinta and Battousai better. She had worked out that Shinta would be awake during the day but rest during the night but Battousai was the opposite. 

Kaoru folded up her futon and blankets and placed them in the corner of the room. She stood and exited the room. The building was quiet. Kaoru picked up and unwelcome scent and she frowned. 

She walked through the halls. When she reached the dojo, she found Jacqueline, Yahiko, Tsubame, Hitoshizuku, Shakaku and Maya lying on the dojo floor unconscious. Immediately, Kaoru felt her heart sink into the pits of her stomach. She recognised that scent. 

 "Miyu!" She ran from the dojo into the yard. "Tory!" She stopped at the doorway of the main building. "Ian!" When she ran inside into their bedroom, she found Shinta coughing up blood at the edge of the room. "Shinta," Kaoru rushed to him and gripped his shoulders. "What's wrong?" 

Shinta was gripping his stomach, "She-she took them…" He gritted his teeth. "I-I couldn't stop her…" Then he collapsed. Kaoru grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Shinta's form. 

Kaoru stood and ran out of the room. Laughter rang through the halls; bouncing off the walls and particles in the air. 

_ "You're too late…" _

Kaoru reached the yard and found three small limp bodies floating in the air. Her eyes widened with cold, burning anger and tears. That scent, it was blood. She looked at the three children helplessly. A woman in white appeared in the centre. 

 "You took your time didn't you?" Tomoe said mockingly, "You couldn't even protect these three measly orphans." She held out her hands and levitated the children's head to face Kaoru. Faces; pale with fear painted over them. Eyes; cold, lifeless, pleading. 

 "I'm…" Kaoru dropped to her knees swollen in grief. "…sorry…" She started crying. "I'm sorry…" How couldn't she pick up their cries for help? Why didn't she wake up after Tomoe stepped into her dojo? 

Miyu, Tory and Ian's corpses fell onto the ground. Tomoe grinned evilly and laughed. "What use are you? How can you even bring peace if you can't even protect those who are close to you?" Tomoe strolled towards Kaoru and then gripped Kaoru's neck. Tomoe called in a chalice that held a thick liquid in it. She pressed the chalice against Kaoru's lips and poured in half of its contents. "Do you taste it? Do you taste their blood? Doesn't it taste so wonderful when you can feel their fear?" 

Kaoru spat the liquid out, choking from cries of grief. She glared at Tomoe; the woman drank from the chalice. Kaoru couldn't say anything. What was there to say? She couldn't do anything to save them. She was too late. 

 "Do yourself a favour," Tomoe said, "Leave while you can or else you will regret it." She vanished. 

Kaoru forced herself to stand on her shaky legs and walked to the three corpses. As soon as she reached them she fell. She levitated the three bodies and stood. "I'm… sorry that I couldn't protect you…" As she walked, the corpses were floating before her. 

~*~ 2/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

Misao picked up a very strong ki while walking through the woods with her friends. 'The ki is familiar…' She thought as she tried harder to identify it. 

 "Misao, look!" Celeste pointed to the dojo building a distance away. "We're almost there!" Celeste felt relieved. They had been walking with only short breaks in between. 

 "I smell something…" Orion interjected. She growled. "… there's Cold-Blood Blossoms." She frowned. "Who would want to plant them here?" She looked at the horrified faces. 

 (A/N: Cold-Blood Blooms are dark, blood red flowers which grow on a grave of someone who had died a ferocious, unrequited death. But they only grow in hell so seeing them on normal land would be very rare. The reasons to why Misao and the others are so horrified will be answered as the story goes on.)

 "There could only one person who could plant that many of them and still survive right?" Kari said, "Because she's over there." The woman gestured to their right a distance away. 

The group spotted a small built, young women kneeling on the dirt in an area where looked like no one could step upon. Misao recognised her and rushed towards her but a barrier prevented her from getting any closer. "Kaoru!" 

~*~ 3/ The Black Sakura ~*~

The dirt blackened as Kaoru planted the small, dark, blood red blossoms. She patted the dirt around them. There were fifty blossoms blooming close together. All of the grass and any natural matter burned and turned into black dirt around them. Kaoru closed her eyes and remembered what her Guardian had told her when she was a very young girl. 'If you sing to the blossoms right, they'll tell you who had died…' Kaoru thought. She recalled the song of grief and departure that had been sung at her Guardian's funeral. 

_Life is always young,_

_How many shall shed,_

_A pure blood,_

_Tears of those who part,_

_Shall never be forgotten,_

_Until we next meet,_

_Let your souls fly,_

_In the wind of time…_

~*~ 4/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

The Oniwabanshuu women blocked their ears. The song, a high pitched melody that no one could hear except for vampires, werewolves and the Oniwabanshuu because they were trained to hear even the most silent creatures. 

The high notes really made their ears sore. It wasn't sung by Kaoru but by the blossoms themselves. It seemed like a curse on the land. Now that Kaoru has planted them, they will forever sing the haunting song until the day that the unrequited deaths have been paid for. 

 "Who died I wonder…" Misao said between clenched teeth. 

The others nodded. 

* * * *

Aoshi was disturbed from his meditation by a very faint melody that he could sense through Misao. He had known for a while that he had a special connection with Misao telekinetically or spiritually but he could have never explained why. 'She must be there now… Misao… be careful…' 

* * * *

Misao closed her eyes. A breathy whisper soothed her ears. A familiar voice. She smiled. After a while, she stood with her friends and made eye contact with Kaoru. "Kaoru!" 

 "Misao?" Kaoru said dully, her reddened eyes were sore. "I've had… a bad morning…" Kaoru walked towards her dojo. "Would you like to come inside?" 

She didn't know what to say. Kaoru looked dreadful. Blood stained her jaw line. Dirt covered her hands, clothing and smeared her face. "Kaoru, you don't look so good…" Misao touched Kaoru's shoulder but quickly withdrew it. She looked at her fingertips. Kaoru's skin burned. Not because it was hot. It was deadly cold. Worries filled Misao's mind as well as doubt. 

 "I'm very much alive Misao." Kaoru said, "I'm just… annoyed." 

~*~ 5/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Every one was seated around a table in the dojo. Silence was coated in the atmosphere. Kaoru wasn't there yet. They were eating silently. The Oniwabanshuu women were nervous around the others. They felt like they didn't belong and they still didn't know who died. 

 "I'm sorry if you don't feel so welcome this morning," Maya said to Misao. Her blue eyes were showing deep wounds in her soul. "This morning… wasn't good at all… excuse me." She stood and rushed out of the dojo. 

 "Maya!" Hitoshizuku stood but then sat down again. "I can't believe that I'd miss them all this much." She covered her face with her hands. "They didn't deserve any of this…" 

Shakaku, his aura was filled with hate. Burning rage that seemed to boil inside of him. His jet black hair was ruffled up and his red eyes weren't hiding anything. He was stroking Hitoshizuku's back and muttering soft comforting words to her. 

 "I'm gonna go and see if Tsubame is alright," Yahiko said while standing. "She isn't taking it well." He left the room. 

* * * *

Tsubame was crying her eyes out in the bedroom where the children used to stay. She should have been able to do something. She should've forced her way to Tomoe and not let the others shield her as if she was a weakling. Tsubame felt like she had failed so many times but this time, it was the worst. 

She heard a soft knock and turned her head. Yahiko entered the room.

 "Tsubame, the others are at the hall." Yahiko said softly. 

 "I know." Tsubame sniffled. "Can you please leave me alone?" She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. "I don't think that I can handle anything anymore." She flapped open her black feathery wings and then snapped them shut. 

Yahiko shook his head. "Look, you can't stay this way. It wasn't your fault that they died. I couldn't do a thing." Yahiko said. He walked to Tsubame and took her hand. He helped her stand. "If everyone blamed themselves for things that they couldn't stop, how would they continue life?" 

Tsubame nodded to show that she was listening. "B-but, I-,"

 "Come on, we have to get something to eat. By the looks of it, you're going to pass out if you don't eat something." Yahiko tried to cheer her up with a bit of humour. He was satisfied when she smiled weakly. 

* * * *

Shinta couldn't get any emotion or reaction from Kaoru. She was sitting on her window ledge staring out to space. She had been like this all day. He was beginning to think that Kaoru was descending into the depths of the Twisted World of the Abyss. A world where there was no return. 

 "Kaoru…" He tried to reach her again. Suddenly, Kaoru closed her eyes and an energy surge passed to him. He heard her soft whispery voice. 

_ "I can't tell you how I feel, I'll show you…" _

Shinta closed his lavender eyes and leaned against the window ledge for support. Then, he felt it all and it was smothering him. He couldn't bear the weight of it but he forced himself to accept it all. He wanted to feel what she had felt in the morning. Tears were drawn to his eyes and his muscles were failing him. Then finally, he felt the most impacting words…

_ "How can you bring peace if you can't even protect the ones close to you?"_

Shinta felt knives stab into his soul and then pushed deeper. Scars which hurt more than anything that he had ever felt. When it was done, he eased his eyes open and understood why Kaoru acted the way she did. 

 "How can I bring peace?" Kaoru asked. She leaned her head against the window frame. Tears shone in the late afternoon sunlight. 

 "It takes time," Shinta said. "But you have to be at peace with yourself first." 

Kaoru turned to him crying again. "Did you know that if you sing to the Cold-Blood Blossoms in the right way, they'll tell you who died?" She sobbed out of control. "I only planted three… I sung to them…" She held onto Shinta's shoulders. "I saw another 47 who died today… 47 innocent beings… Kindred… Beasts and Humans… they were all murdered…"

Shinta embraced Kaoru and shielded her from the cold air. He allowed her to cry into his shoulder. 'You will find a way to bring peace Kaoru…' 

Kaoru felt so messy on the inside. She had taken the day to clear up her feelings. But she felt tainted still because of the blood that was forced to touch her lips. She looked up to Shinta with a gentle smile. She was grateful that Shinta was there to comfort her. She hadn't admitted it to anyone yet, she loved him and Battousai. However, it was hard to admit feelings like that because she was afraid that she would be wrong. 

~*~ 6/ Shadows ~*~

Athena, Ixchel and Soujiro were sitting on the tree tops watching Kaoru's Dojo. Hiko and Battousai had summoned them to watch the dojo since Tomoe's attack. Death's Truth was getting closer to the Black Sakura and they didn't like it. Now they were assigned to protect the dojo. 

 "The dojo must be pretty big to have so many people staying there." Athena said. Her brown hair was being teased by the wind. 

 "Where's Ayame?" Soujiro asked. 

 "Where's who?" Athena asked. She didn't know anyone named Ayame. 

 "Where's Surreal?" Soujiro said again. He couldn't see her in the tree tops at all. 

Ixchel shrugged. "Why should I care?" She said coolly. Her tri-coloured eyes held a bored expression. "It's not like that girl is part of Shadows anyway." 

Soujiro ignored Ixchel's comments and scanned around, he soon spotted Surreal on the ground crouching over something. He levitated downwards. "Aren't you supposed to be up there?" He asked. 

 "I know, but shouldn't you show your respects when you pass a new grave?" Surreal asked. She placed a red rose beside the Cold-Blood Blossoms but it immediately vanished into black dirt. 

 "But people die everyday." Soujiro said. He was focussing on Surreal; he could see the wind blowing her mid-back, black hair, her violet-lavender eyes were shining with hints of amber. 

 "You don't understand do you?" Surreal asked, "How many graves do you pass and find a small field of Cold-Blood Blossoms blooming like this?" She stood and took steps back from the small field. 

Soujiro finally noticed the dark red blossoms. 

 "Three children had died today." Surreal said. "I can sense it." 

~*~ 7/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

Misao was sneaking into a room. She had spotted him - Battousai. She wanted to get this over with as soon as she could so that she could get rid of the body and then continue with her tasks. 

She took out a poison kunai and prepared to exterminate the unaware Battousai lying in his futon. She was about to aim it straight at his neck when suddenly, she felt a blade press against her neck. 

 "I don't think trying to kill my other half is a good idea," Battousai warned. "For Kaoru's sake, I won't eliminate you but if I see you try to do anything like that again, I will kill you and your other friends." He sheathed his sword. His amber eyes flared angrily. "Go back to where you are staying." 

 "You're only a danger to Kaoru." Misao said.

 "I am serving her." Battousai said coldly. "I wouldn't do anything to take her power or use her." 

 "Really?" Misao said. 

 "The one that you should be protecting Kaoru from is Death's Truth." Battousai said. "Now, I'll give you three seconds to leave this room." 

Misao glared at him and then walked out of room. She was still in awe about the fact that there was two of him. 

~*~ 8/ Revolution ~*~

Jay was walking on the track with Sanosuke, Miena and Ina. They all decided to leave the mountains for a while since they felt that there was an odd combination of powers meeting in one place. Ina however, decided to come because along the way she was going to go back to her regions in the northern lands to rule. 

The group stopped. 

Ina sighed. "Well, this is where we go different directions." She smiled warmly at the others. "I hope that you guys will come to visit me sometime soon." The fox/dog demon was hugged by Miena and Jay. 

 "We'll definitely come to visit you!" Jay said. 

 "Yeah! Just make sure that you're ready!" Miena added. 

Sanosuke shook hands with Ina. "I'll come flying around someday." 

 "Alright, farewell." Ina smiled. Then she walked into the shadows of a path leading to a hidden secret place which would take her to her kingdom. 

After awhile, the three remaining decided to continue with their journey. They were going to reach Kaoru's dojo and find out what's happening. 

Jay looked up to the sky and frowned. "Sano, Miena, I think that we should stop now." The skies were turning pitch black. 

 "Why?" Sanosuke asked. 

Miena looked up to the sky and frowned as well. "The Black Moon…" 

 "Oh," Sanosuke then grabbed Miena and Jay around the waists and started flying. "Then we better get moving!" His large brown feathery wings opened out to full wing-span. 

~*~ 9/ Death's Truth ~*~

Tomoe prepared the altar and smirked. "Little Black Sakura would be too weak to resist this curse…" She lit the black candles with a tongue of flame. It was rare that anyone would be able to do the curse which Tomoe was about to do. 'If I succeed, I will be able to get rid of the Black Sakura, and stop Battousai's chance of ever being able to combine with his other half.' 

Suddenly, everything darkened except for the candle lights. 

~*~ 10/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Kaoru looked up to the sky. The Black Moon. There wasn't a single star in the sky. The skies were pitch black and so were her surroundings. Something didn't feel right. She felt weak suddenly and her head was spinning. She started hearing words mocking her almost but they were chaining her soul. She realised what those words formed and tried to move away from them. She couldn't avoid them. 

 'No!' Kaoru screamed in her mind. She felt her powers leak from her body. She felt her muscles weaken. She collapsed onto the floor. 

Misao entered the room and could just see Kaoru on the floor. She rushed to her best friend. "Kaoru! Wake up!" She shook her friend by the shoulders. She checked Kaoru's breathing. 'She's alive…' 

In the depth of the darkness, Kaoru could hear the mockery. She could hear the chanting. 'I won't let Tomoe take advantage of me!' Kaoru decided that there was only one thing that she could do – divide her current strength among her allies and give up her age.

_Winds of time…_

_Gather and swirl…_

_Chains of time… _

_Tie thee to youth…_

_A point of no return…_

_No way out of thou haze…_

~*~ 11/ Shadows ~*~

Surreal leaned against the tree trunk. Her head was throbbing. 'I've got… to… get down…' The sounds of chanting were swirling in her mind. The others also heard the chanting. 

 "Ayame, you alright?" Soujiro asked. He stood from his sitting position. Athena and Ixchel were looking at her with unsureness. 

 "Get… me… down…" Surreal said. Then she blacked out and fell. 

 "Ayame!" Soujiro levitated and swiftly caught her before she fell onto the ground. Athena had followed suit. When they landed on the ground, they were amazed as Surreal slowly looked like she aged a year. She grew slightly taller and her hair grew longer. "What's happening?" 

 "Looks like Tomoe's curse also has side affects to others around the one who her curse is aimed at." Athena saw a black sakura mark form on Surreal's shoulder blade on her back. Then she saw two sharp points appear on Surreal's forearms near the shoulder area. "Soujiro! Move!" 

Ixchel grabbed Soujiro by the shoulders and pulled him away from Surreal. Athena quickly backed away and suddenly, two sharp blades bursted out of Surreal's upper forearms. Blood coated the blades. 

The three of them looked at Surreal in amazement. "Looks like Surreal isn't sixteen anymore… she's seventeen…" Athena said. 

 "What do you mean?" Soujiro asked her. Ixchel also had curiosity etched over her expression. 

 "I've seen something like this before, Tomoe is trying to attempt the reversing curse, a curse which changes the age of a person. But because we were nearby the person who the curse was aimed at, it has slightly affected us but it has affected Surreal the most out of us four." Athena explained, "Not only is she a year older but I think that she was about to become a full strength warrior at the age of seventeen." 

Surreal woke up with a scream. 

~*~ 12/ Revolution ~*~

Sanosuke landed on the ground near the front door of the dojo. Miena was suddenly covered by a white aura. She started aging as well. She grew taller and her hair grew longer. 

 "Miena…" Jay started but she staggered back when a wave of energy was absorbed into her body. "Argh!" 

Sanosuke endured the pain as more energy absorbed into his body. He felt himself grow stronger. 

 "What's going on?" Miena asked. She used her powers and scanned through her own body. She almost choked, "How can I be seventeen????" 

~*~ 13/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Misao gaped at Kaoru. She wasn't a seventeen year old girl anymore. Misao realised that Kaoru was thirteen years old. "Oh no… what happened?" Misao checked for any wounds on Kaoru but found nothing. 

She looked out the window and found the stars slowly one by one return to the night sky. 

Battousai rushed into the room and found a young Kaoru lying limp on the floor. "I can't do a thing…" He seemed angry at himself. 

Misao laid Kaoru in her futon. "Battousai, do you know what happened?" 

Battousai growled. "Tomoe has cursed her."

Misao looked at Kaoru, "She's… younger…" 

 "And she won't remember anyone who wasn't with her when she was thirteen." Battousai added. He leaned against the wall. It was going to be hard. He knew it. He could feel Shinta's feelings. They both were in love with a thirteen year old. He gritted his teeth. His going to have to wait. 

She stood and looked sympathetically at Battousai. Misao recognise that aura coming from Battousai. She didn't say a thing. She left the room and slid the shouji door closed. 

~*~ 14/ Death's Truth ~*~

Tomoe cursed under her breath. How can she underestimate the little bitch again?! She should've been able to turn Kaoru into a merely weak 4 year old. 

 "Doesn't matter, she's thirteen. She's still going to be weaker. I'll manage to take the girl and I'll have to perform the ceremony personally on her." Tomoe growled. She had lost a lot of energy doing that curse. Now she'll have to wait until she recovers and she knew that the process was going to take a very, very long time. 

~*~ 15/ The Black Sakura ~*~

_Two Kaoru's walked side by side on a path to the Black Sakura tree. Then the two of them stopped. _

_ "Only one of us can go there isn't that right?" The smaller Kaoru asked. _

_ "Yes." The older Kaoru said. _

_ "So who should it be?" Small Kaoru asked. She knew that she didn't belong to the Black Sakura since Older Kaoru was much more experienced than her. _

_ "You." Older Kaoru said. _

_ "But why?" Younger Kaoru asked. _

_ "I have too many hurtful memories and it's nice to start over again with good people." Older Kaoru said, she smiled at younger Kaoru, "Your close friends are the Oniwabanshuu, Revolution and Shadows. There are a few other queens who will also be friends with you. Battousai and Shinta are two people yet they are the same person. Just be careful with Battousai." _

_Younger Kaoru nodded. "I think I'd like Batty," _

_Older Kaoru laughed gently. "I think you will. Now, you better go to the Black Sakura Tree to regain your powers. Farewell."  _

_ "Bye-bye." _

_Older Kaoru watched as her younger self ran to the tree. She was slightly confused. It was like she was dieing and yet it felt as if she was still going to live. "Even if I disappear, my younger self will still feel close to whoever I felt close to." Older Kaoru turned and stepped into the Dark Abyss. There, she ceased to exist. _

~*~

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys and gals! But this school term for me is going to be stuffed up because I've got heaps of tests, exams and assignments and stuff to do. -

**Nee-chan: **No need for apologies. Anyway, someone was going to ask some time for a character list thing and I knew it. So don't worry. I don't get offended easily and I don't call any one of my reviewers annoying. *thumbs up* Thanks for keeping up my fics! *Hugz* You're one of the best!

**Ewunia:** I agree that I should update more often but now that workloads are getting bigger, I'm getting restricted so can't do much about that. *bows* sorry. Anyways! Thanks for your lovely reviews! 

**Moonlight's Sorrow: **Well, you're right about Tomoe there but what I have in plan is gonna (hopefully) surprise you. *winks* Thanks for keeping up and giving feedback! ^-^x

**RKKL: **You sent me a message asking about Sano right? *grins evilly* I have a plan that has just taken place so just wait a couple of chapters k? But do you mind if you only have Sano for this first fic only? And… Oh, just out of curiosity, when are you gonna update your fics?

**Litto Grrl Stephie: **Thanks for the review! ^-^ You're fics rule you no dat?

**Aglaia102: **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter. 

^-^ Now, just for the sake of my readers, I'm starting to reconsider some of my ideas for this fic so one of these are, *cringes* I hate being mean. I may have to be forced into killing off or relinquishing characters. But, those who are 'relinquished' will be back sometime in the next two books. 

Until next time!

~ Cherry Chibi


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura Book I – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Six

~*~ 1/ The Black Sakura ~*~

~~~~~ A Farewell Dream ~~~~~ 

_Jacqueline, a 30 year old princess elf of a kingdom in the southern lands walked up to Kaoru, her waist length hair flowed down her back like a black river. Her black eyes held sorrow. "Kaoru," She knelt in front of Kaoru, "I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer. But I know that I will see you become Queen, a good one." _

_Kaoru didn't say anything. _

_ "My kingdom needs me now and I have to leave," Jacqueline said. _

_ "But can't you stay longer?" Kaoru whined, she held onto Jacqueline's arm. _

_Jacqueline smiled weakly and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't." She couldn't see her clearly, a watery barrier built. _

_Kaoru smiled, "Oh… then I'll come by to visit! I promise!" She kissed Jacqueline on the cheek. _

_ "Alright, I'll see you." Jacqueline stood and walked down the gravel path. Ahead of her was a grand medieval castle, there were guards who were waiting for her. She glanced back at Kaoru and smiled. As she walked further, a mark of a black sakura appeared on her forearm._

~~~~~~~ End of Dream ~~~~~~~

Two days after Kaoru's sudden change, little Kaoru woke up and yawned. Outside her window was a clear blue sky and beautiful sunshine which poured into her room, providing her with warmth. She also found Battousai resting in his futon. She smiled and then crawled out from under her sheets. She stretched and walked out of her room. 

She walked into the dojo hall and found the Oniwabanshuu women, Revolution Trio, Shadow assassins, and her other friends. They were all seated at different corners of the room. Celeste, Jay and Surreal however, were seated near the centre talking seriously. She sighed with frustration. "I thought I told you all to be friends?" 

Yahiko stood up, "Well, you tell that Rooster-head not to call me a kid!" He sat back down and munched on his rice ball. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. 

 "I'm not comfortable around the Shadows…" Tsubame said in a whisper to Kaoru. Not that it was any use, the Shadow assassins had heard.

Kaoru raised her hand and was going to use her powers to move everyone to the centre but unaware about her strength, she had accidentally blasted everyone to different areas of the hall. She gaped and her hands. "Oh… darn." 

 "What the hell was that?!" Sano stood, he stretched out his brown feathery wings and checked on them and snapped them shut and grabbed Miena's arm and helped her up. 

 "Kaoru, don't you know basic craft?" Misao asked as she slowly got to her feet. She had landed on her butt real hard and was feeling very sore. 

 "I'm sorry everybody," Kaoru said quietly. Her foot was drawing an invisible line on the floorboards. 

 "It's alright," Hitoshizuku wrapped an arm over Kaoru's small form. "Everyone here is going to help you learn." She looked up at everyone with her crystal blue eyes, "Is that right?" 

No reply. 

 "Is that right?!" Hitoshizuku said louder. 

 "Oh… I elect you to teach her!" Yahiko said as he darted out of the hall. Tsubame followed him. He didn't want to bear the thought of teaching Kaoru basic craft. Not if he received that kind of hard blow. 

 "Sorry, I'm already trying to teach Tsubame how to fly," Sano said. Miena nodded beside him.

 "Yeah, and I'm helping him." Miena added. Her blonde hair flowed gracefully over her shoulders. She grabbed Sano around the arm and pulled him out of the dojo. She didn't mean to offend anyone but she really didn't want to try to teach. The last time she tried, well… she didn't want to think about it. 

 "Batty and Shinta can teach me." Kaoru said with her sweet voice. "So can you, and Surreal and Jay and Celeste and Soujiro and Athena and Ixchel and Orion and Maya and Kari and Misao…" 

 "Er…" Everyone looked at each other unsure. Kaoru smiled, she turned around and found Shinta standing behind her, wiping his hands in a cloth. A warm smile plastered on his face. 

 "Good Morning, Kaoru." He said. He called in paper and an inked brush with an ink well. The inked brushed worked on its own for a bit; writing the days of the week. When it stopped Shinta looked up and said cheerily, "Now, we have to decide what days who should teach Kaoru." 

Kaoru reappeared holding a bowl. "Half of you have to pick a name out." She walked around and half of the group pick out a name. "Everyone will be partnered up with someone else. Shinta and Batty are going to both teach me on the same day so no worries there."

After that, the days were sorted out and Kaoru was bouncing with joy. Now she had a whole group of tutors for magic!

 (A/N: Here's the timetable… have fun reading it! Don't forget that Shinta rests during the night and Battousai is awake while Battousai rests during the day and Shinta is awake during the day.)

**Sunday – **Shinta (day), Battousai (night)

**Monday – **Soujiro, Surreal

**Tuesday – **Celeste, Jay

**Wednesday – **Hitoshizuku, Maya

**Thursday – **Athena, Ixchel

**Friday – **Misao, Orion, Kari

**Saturday – **Shinta (day), Battousai (night)

 (A/N: Hehe, this is another chance for you guys to get used to characters as well)

 "Is that alright with everyone?" Kaoru asked as she stuck the timetable onto the wall of the dojo. Everyone said that is was fine. She smiled, "We can start tomorrow since tomorrow is Sunday!" 

 "Oro? So soon?" Shinta said. Kaoru giggled and gave him a tight hug. 

 "Of course! I want to learn!" Kaoru said. Her laughter stopped suddenly. A high pitched ring flowed through the air. Shinta looked down at Kaoru's face. The cold burning rage filling those crystal blue eyes once again brought upon him a concern. She backed away. "I'm sorry, I have to go somewhere for a while." She then vanished. 

 "What was that all about?" Misao said.

* * * *

_Life is always young,_

_How many shall shed,_

_A pure blood,_

_Tears of those who part,_

_Shall never be forgotten,_

_Until we next meet,_

_Let your souls fly,_

_In the wind of time…_

* * * *

Kaoru's small hands were encrusted with blood and black dirt. She sobbed and cried. No matter how much her heart hated it, she couldn't stop death claiming innocent people or stop the conflicts. Shinta had told her that she'll have to prepare herself. She wanted to stop it now. 

 "Little Kaoru,"

She sniffled and turned around. "Yes?" Her shoulder-length black hair was tied back into a low braid. Dirt smeared over her kimono, skin and face. 

 "You should put yourself responsible for deaths of others." Shinta said. He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He eyed the newly planted blossom. "Who was it this time?" 

 "Rose…" Kaoru said quietly, "She was my friend. Her parents are farmers and they had been having trouble growing crops for the humans. Then the humans killed her as punishment." 

After moments of silence, the both stood and walked back towards the dojo. Personally, Shinta was getting pissed off that even Kaoru at the age of 13 would still be upset. There had to be a way to stop Kaoru from being flooded with so much sorrow. An idea sparked his mind; he should take her to the Shadow Gates.

 'Yes, the Shadow Gates would be perfect, there won't be any vibes from the outside world that would harm her, she will be able to-,' Shinta's thoughts were dropped when Kaoru spoke.

 "Shinta, if I go to the Shadow Gates, will I be able to talk to Batty and you more often?" Kaoru asked, "It's just always, I want to talk to both of you to figure out why you two are the same person yet different…" She frowned. "All I know is about that curse…" 

 "Maybe." Shinta replied. 'Is she reading my mind or something?' 

 "No, you're just loud." Kaoru said. 

 "You mean you can hear my thoughts without meaning to?" Shinta asked. 

 "Yes." 

~*~ 2/ Shadows ~*~

Hiko drank in the sake and then placed the cup back onto the table. 'Baka-deshi, you better know what you're doing…' He felt a ki in the room and probed his surroundings. The scent of the ki wasn't male that was for sure. Yet, it wasn't a woman… that left only one option. 

* * * *

 "Hello?" Kaoru walked through the dark halls of the Shadow Gates. "Anybody here?" 

 "What are you doing here Kaoru?" Hiko appeared. He had sensed that she was here. "Who led you to this place?" 

 "Er… how did you know my name?" Kaoru asked with a confused expression. She shrugged the thought off and then continued, "Well, how I got here? Er… I kinda… I don't know. I just got here because I wanted to." 

Hiko cocked an eyebrow at her. "You got here because you wanted to?" 

 "Uh huh… you see, all I do is close my eyes and concentrate on the place. I don't have to know what it looks like, I just imagine the people that would be there." Kaoru explained. She stopped explaining when she saw Hiko's confused expression. "By the way, who are you?" 

 "I'm Hiko Seijuro, Battousai's predecessor." Hiko replied. "And why have you come here Kaoru?" 

 "Um… I wanted to check it out. But now that I know that you live here as well, I wondered… well… ah… how about I stay here for a while?" Kaoru asked. "Shinta said that I should."

 "Don't you think it's a bit dark?" 

 "No."

 'Of course, she is the Black Sakura, every Black Sakura in history had a refuge that was a dark place. Not that it was because they had been vampires or demons, but it was in their blood.' Hiko thought. 

 (A/N: And yes, that means that there had been other Black Sakuras in the past but they had failed to complete their mission. So, if Kaoru succeeds, she would end the Black Sakura bloodline and it would only start again when long term wars begin again)

"Since you are Batty and Shinta's predecessor… Is it alright if I call you Uncle Hiko?" Kaoru assumed that it was alright since Hiko didn't make any sound. "You look fit for 270 years old…" Kaoru said. 

 "How did you know that I am that old?" Hiko asked. 

Kaoru shrugged. "The walls talk." 

 'Strange girl…' Hiko thought. 

 "I better get back before the others start worrying. Bye Uncle Hiko!" Kaoru vanished from sight. 

Hiko stood their in amazement. How can her abilities be that strong? It couldn't be possible. He was sure that her ki was reeking with power stronger than when she was seventeen. What could have happened for her powers to be that strong now and not then? Hiko called in a bottle of sake and took a swig from it. 

* * * *

When the sun had set and the moon had risen; Battousai awakened and Shinta rested. He was preparing himself to leave for hunting. His body needed replenishing. Battousai levitated to his feet and flexed his muscles. 

_ "Batty…"_

A whisper of anguish called him. Eyes darted to the girl in the corner. She was Kaoru but she was translucent and white. Alarm. Battousai rushed over to Kaoru's body in the futon and checked on her breathing. None. 

_ "Batty…" _

A gentle touch on his shoulder sent chills throughout. Slowly, he turned his head and eyed Kaoru who was a ghost. "Kaoru…"

_ "I want to go hunting with you," She said, "I'll go with you as a spirit." _

 "No." Battousai said. His amber eyes fierce. "I don't want you to see me hunting." 

_"I've seen blood before. I'm not afraid of it." Kaoru said sternly. _

Battousai shook his head in disapproval. He stood, "I do not want you to go." A part of him though, was curious to why she would want to go. Even as a child she aroused curiosity from him. 

_ "Please…"_

 "Will you be able to follow?" Battousai asked. She nodded. "Fine." He transported himself to a familiar region. 

In a flash, Battousai had arrived in Hell. A place where he could feed on blood and not get interrupted or bring any disturbance. He looked to his side and found Kaoru standing beside him. She was looking around. 

_ "Hell is nothing like the stories…"_

 "Of course it isn't." Battousai said. He picked up pace as he walked passed all of the underworld demons. The rocky walls were coated with ashes and blood. The ground stank of the twisting smell of rotting flesh. The only sources of light were the lanterns which were floating alongside the walls, but the whole place was dim anyway. Battousai entered the Chambers of Justice. Kaoru was floating beside him, curious. 

Chamber of Justice was a place where humans of filled with evil minds were sent to when they were killed or just simply, unworthily, died peacefully. Battousai was greeted by a skeletal guard who led him to a private room where he found a young looking male. 

 "Please! Let me go!" The man begged. The skeletal guard slammed the door shut. Leaving the man face to face with Battousai. Battousai glanced to his side and found Kaoru still beside him. Her eyes narrowed at the man with cold rage. 

Battousai skipped the thought for the moment. What he wanted now was to feel the warm thick fluid glide down his throat. So quickly, he advanced onto his victim. Scream. Splatter. Silence. His fangs dug into the flesh of the neck, piercing through the artery near the bone. 

Feeling satisfied that his strength was growing and that his desire for the red meal was done, Battousai stood, licked his fangs and then left the room. Kaoru was floating beside him silent. 

_ "Thank you, Batty."_

 "What for?" 

_ "Tomorrow, there'll be at least 10 less Cold-Blood Blossoms dieing."_

Battousai silenced. A chilling fear stabbed and jabbed down his spine. Someone had taught her how to hate. He didn't like the thought. 

_ "Batty," Kaoru looked up at him. "Will you show me around Shadow Gates?"_

 "Why?" Battousai questioned. He wondered whether if Kaoru would be exhausted tomorrow because she is awake and hanging around him. 

_ "You know why." _

 "There won't be enough room for everyone." Battousai said calmly. He transported himself back onto earth, normal land. Kaoru was beside him still. She was smiling. 

_ "I don't mind. I just want to be alone sometimes, without anyone worrying about me." She said. She stretched her arms. "Everyone wants time alone to themselves sometimes right?" _

 "I suppose," Battousai said. 

_ "So will you show me?"_

 "I was going to straight away." Battousai said calmly. 

_ "But?"_

 "I thought walking there would be much more enjoyable." Battousai said. He smirked when Kaoru pouted. "I would've thought that you would want to talk to me more often." Kaoru grinned and hugged him. Surprisingly, that was the first time. 

_ "Well yeah! But I need time to think of questions first!" Kaoru joked. She composed herself and was walking alongside him. "So why do vampires have to drink blood?" _

 'And she says she needs time to think of questions,' Battousai thought sarcastically. "Vampires need to drink blood so that they have strength to live." He replied in a quiet voice. 

_ "Do you like the daytime? Why don't you come out during the day?" _

 "I do need to rest." Battousai replied. Inside him, he felt relaxed, knowing that he could talk comfortably with the little power packed girl.

_ "So it's like a reversed day?" _

 "I suppose."

_ "Have you ever spoken with Shinta?"_

 "Yes."

_ "Oh."_

There was a period of silence. Both of them enjoyed it though. It was the type of silence where you would lose yourself in thought and just enjoy having company. Then the questions started rolling again. 

_ "What's your favourite colour Batty?" Kaoru asked. _

 "Red."

_ "I like sapphire. Um, Batty, why are there people following us?"_

 "What?" Battousai probed around the area and picked up several personnel. 'Damn Bounty Hunters.' He transported himself to the Shadow Gates, Kaoru was with him. 

_ "I don't like them. They're the disgusting people who care for nobody." Kaoru said. She walked through the gates. Some dust toppled from the roof._

 "Not many like them." Battousai added. 

 "Baka-deshi, I knew you'd be coming." Hiko said. Battousai's amber eyes flared at Hiko. 

_ "Hello Uncle Hi-hi-hi…" Kaoru sneezed, "Ko!" She blushed slightly. _

Battousai laughed. 

~*~

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update again and for if my writing is kinda slacking off. I'm seriously lost in studying for exams and everything so please just bear with me.

**LittoGrrlStephie: **^.^x I know that you don't like Tomoe very much. I don't really like her myself but then again, Tomoe was there for a good reason. I can't tell you what I've decided Tomoe's fate will be so you'll just have to wait. *evil grin*

**FireKitsune: **I was wondering where you went. Well, nice to see you back! ^o^x

**Nee-chan: ***laughs* Well, of course you can have a character in one of my fics. Maybe not this one though. How about 'Hidden in Study'? Send me an email asap. ^.- I'll tell you what I'll need. 

**RKKL: **Now, now, now, I know that you love Sano very, very much but please, *Pulls Sano away from Miena and Sano Fans* Another person I know loves him very much too… *Jay appears and bashes Cherry* *Cherry makes up her mind* On the other hand, *Pushes Sano back into the mob* HE'S YOURS!!! *Runs for it* 

**MP1:** Oh that's alright. College is a priority. But thanks for reading! Sorry that I had to send you character away, she will be back in the second or third book, I've got an important reason too… Promise!Thanks everyone! Now I'll get back to studying for exams. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Seven

AN: I'm back! Has everyone forgotten me? Well, my exams are over and now I have a bit more time to myself. Thanks for being so supportive!

~*~ 1/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Translucent Kaoru walked through the dark halls of the Shadow Gates with Battousai. She had never thought that the place would be so big. It was almost like anyone could get lost in here if they didn't know the way and were left alone for only one second. However, the walls hummed and told her that this place was once filled with people who were Battousai's friends and followers. In her heart, she wanted to make sure that Battousai would gain the feelings that he had lost. 

Battousai led her through the halls lost in his own thoughts. If Kaoru stayed here, he would be able to sense her ki at least ten times better because the Shadow Gates held powers which enhanced Battousai's abilities as well as Hiko's and Shinta's; meaning that he would know that Kaoru would be safe. 

_ "Batty, where would I stay if I come here?" Kaoru suddenly asked, "This place is so big." _

 "Where would you want to stay?" Battousai replied. 

_ "Um… how about that room?" Kaoru pointed to a black door which was marked with a silver sakura. _

 'I never saw that there.' Battousai thought, 'Especially that silver sakura.' 

_ "It seems familiar…" Kaoru suddenly added. _

 "Then, you may look in there." Battousai said. Kaoru smiled at him and then rushed to the door, she walked through it and entered. He opened the door and followed her. He found her surprised expression and when he looked around, he knew exactly why. 

_ "There's… nothing." Kaoru said. _

True. It was an endless abyss of pitch black. It was for a reason too. Battousai sensed nothing in this room and no particular scent. This room existed for only Kaoru. This room would be for her to make it hers and for her to do whatever she wishes to it. Placing a great unspoken rule that he would never enter here without her consent or without particular reason. 

_Kaoru glanced at Battousai's amazed gaze and laughed. "Why such a surprised look, Batty?" She walked towards the darkness._

Battousai wanted to step in and stop her from going further, afraid that she would become lost in there but stopped. There wouldn't be any point if he got lost in there either. 

_Kaoru laughed and walked back to Battousai. "Don't worry Batty, I won't get lost in the darkness."_

 "You find that easy to say," Battousai replied. 

_ "No, I'm telling you the truth. I won't get lost in there." Kaoru insisted._

 'What on earth happened to her at this age before that suppressed her powers? When she was seventeen, she wasn't this strong.' Battousai thought. He instantly knew that Kaoru had heard him by her confused look. 

_ "Should I go back now?" Kaoru asked, "I think that you would want to be by yourself." She looked at the pitch black ground reluctantly. "Don't forget that tomorrow night, you're going to be teaching me how to use my powers." _

 "I wouldn't forget that." Battousai said. 

_Kaoru smiled at him and then in a puff of white smoke, she vanished. _

Battousai turned and left the room. He closed the door and placed a barrier on it to ensure that no one else will go into that sacred room. 

~*~ 

AN: That was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written but I've somehow lost all of my planning for this fic so I'll have to look for it. Meanwhile, I promised that I would update today so I couldn't unintentionally lie again. I'll try to update again soon but I can't promise anything… *pouts* 

**Silverbreeze****: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Well, I'll try to update again very soon because this chapter was practically the shortest one I've ever written. *nervous laugh* I don't think this fic is God-like… but I'm flattered that you think so. ^o^x**

**Aglaia102: **Hope that you found my comeback chapter alright. Next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading!

**LittoGrrlStephie****: My exams are over now, well… er… yesterday I had a Japanese oral test so maybe their not exactly over yet. Oh well. About Tomoe? She isn't going to appear very much for a while. Since she used up 99.9% of her powers for the spell on Kaoru. ^-^x And no, I'm not making new characters, I'm going to be removing characters and reintroducing them later, later on. Thanks for your support! ^o^x Love your fics too!**

**The Girl Who Cried Oro: **Sadly, younger Kaoru is going to start all over. She doesn't remember anything of when she used to be 17. Anywayz, thanks for reading! ^o^x

**Moonlight's Sorrow:** Well, I hope that you didn't get into trouble with your mum. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  ^.-x

**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love:** Ah… yes, yes. Miena is perfect for Sano. I've got some scenes coming up too for them. I hope that you update your fics soon. I'm running out of fics to read since people are reviewing at different times and are all getting busy doing something else… *smiles* Thanks for reviewing! 

**Tsugoi Kakarlena: ***blushes* I can only say that I would try to update on all Fridays but sometimes I might update earlier. *frowns* I wish I could update more often…. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^o^x

Thanks everyone for reading! I really love your feedback. I'm surprised that you're all reading this. I thought that it was getting boring etc. Anywayz, hope to see ya all soon!

*yawnz* I better get to bed. It's getting late. 

~ Cherry Chibi


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Eight

~*~ 1/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Surreal stood a couple of steps away from Kaoru. She had cut her black hair and now it was no longer than her chin. Kaoru was teaching her how to get rid of the blades that had appeared out on the sides of her shoulders ever since the night Tomoe's curse formed. 

 "Come on Surreal!" Kaoru encouraged, "It isn't really hard, you can make those blades vanish." Her crystal blue eyes shone brightly. She watched the seventeen-year-old demon-vampire struggled. Surreal's ki was reeking with power that caused winds to stir up around them. 

Surreal crushed her eyes shut in concentration in an attempt to make the blades sticking out of her upper forearms vanish. The blades flickered transparent and opaque a few times until they stopped flickering. She opened her eyes and realised that the blades were still there. She frowned and growled. _*I can't do it! I'm so hopeless! I don't know how to do it! *_ Surreal fell onto her knees. 

 "It's not that hard Surreal, I'll show you…" Kaoru walked up to Surreal and placed her fingertips on Surreal's forehead. She closed her eyes. Power surged down Kaoru's arm and flowed into Surreal's mind. 

Surreal's violet eyes swirled with amber. Surreal slowly felt what it should feel like to be able to vanish the blades. She felt the amount of energy pulsing through her body. Kaoru was allowing Surreal into Kaoru's mind to feel what its like to be able to do that task. A few seconds passed and Kaoru then broke the connection and stepped back. 

 "Now try Surreal!" 

Surreal concentrated and then pulsed her energy to the blades. Instantly, the blades vanished and they formed metal bands around her wrists. Each engraved with a black sakura. She looked at her wrists with amazement. _*Wow…* _

Kaoru smiled. "That wasn't so hard was it?" She held out her hand, "Now time for your end of the deal." Surreal pulled out her beloved weapon from inside her black kimono sleeve – _Ebony Kiss. _She gave it to Kaoru. 

_*I still don't see why you would want my weapon* _Surreal thought telepathically to Kaoru. 

Kaoru just smiled. "Don't worry Surreal, I need it for an ornament get away in the darkness. It has an aura that is pleasant. Besides, you've already got a new weapon." Kaoru dug her small hands into the sleeve of her floral pattern sky blue kimono and took out a small silver ring. "Here, the jewel on it is jet. I've cast a spell on it that will protect you. And in case you're wondering, whenever you need a weapon, just reverse the spell and those wrist bands should turn into twin blades."

Surreal wasn't really concerned about how she would fight with her new weapons. The words that Kaoru had said worried her. Who would say that an aura from a killing weapon is pleasant? That really confused her. 

Kaoru's face expression suddenly looked happier. A telepathic message had just been sent to Kaoru. "Oh, I'm sorry Surreal, Shinta is waiting for me for my first magic craft lesson. Wish me luck!" Kaoru then vanished. 

 'No, I wish Shinta good luck.' Surreal thought. Little does Kaoru know but her uncontrolled power was truly unimaginably strong that the thought of getting the girl pissed off would scare the shit out of anyone.

~*~ 2/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

 "Misao, I don't think that this is a good idea," Orion said as she followed Misao on the treetops. Orion's pointy furry ears were on the alert for any bounty hunters. They were on their way to see Shinta teach Kaoru craft that was pretty much a scary thought. 

 "If we don't see what Kaoru is capable of, when it's our turn to teach, we're dead meat. Besides, it would be fun to watch." Misao said to her guardian. She leapt over to another tree branch. 

 "Wait up!" Celeste called as she caught up with the two. "You two go too fast for me sometimes." She said, "I have something important to say, Okashira has called us to resign and return to the Aoiya."

The other two were shocked. "But why?" Orion finally blurted out. 

Celeste shrugged. "I don't know. But we have to follow orders. He said that he wants us to go be back there today. Kari has already gone back. She seems to know what's going on." Celeste continued her report. 

Misao sat on the tree branch with a wistful look. "You two go back." 

 "WHAT?"

 "I said that the both of you could go back. I want to stay. I want to stay longer since I think that Kaoru needs support." Misao explained, "I know why he would want us to return." 

 "Why?" Celeste asked. 

 "Because he wants to come here himself."

Orion and Celeste nodded their heads. "In that case," Celeste said, "I'll go back." Orion shook her head; she didn't want to leave yet. 

 "I'll stay for the time being." Orion said, "After all, I'm Misao's guardian." 

 "Alright, it's settled, see you." Celeste said with a smile, "Take care." 

 "You too." Misao said. 

* * * * 

Aoshi pulled on his trench coat and stepped out of the Aoiya. So Misao was going to wait for him? He sighed unnoticeably. She was always there for him but he couldn't return the favour. He didn't know how to. He was going there so that he could help the Black Sakura harness her power and become the strongest she could be. 

But now that Misao and Orion are going to be there as well, maybe there would be more to the reasons to go as well. 

 "Okashira…"

 "What is it Kari?" He questioned coolly. 

Kari bowed her head. "Please take care of Misao, if you let her go, you'll lose her." Kari said in a cold voice. Aoshi pondered at her words and nodded slightly to show his acknowledgement. She smiled at him. 

~*~ 3/ Revolution  ~*~ 

Sanosuke stretched his brown feathery wings. He prepared for flight when suddenly he felt a small tug on his white shirt. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Tsubame. "What is it Missy?" 

 "Um… I…" Tsubame started nervously. 

Sano sighed. "If you want something say it out loud." 

Tsubame blushed and nodded. "Could you teach me… how to fly?" Her black feathery wings nervously. Sano looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. She decided that she should continue and explained in a shy voice. "I… was never taught. My parents were killed by bounty hunters and the rest of my family flew away, leaving me behind. Kaoru took me in." 

Sano nodded. "Fine, let's start with basics." 

Tsubame smiled. "Ok." 

 "First, show me how you flap your wings. You should do them like this." Sano demonstrated by flapping the brown wings on his back forwards and backwards. Tsubame concentrated and copied his actions. At first, it felt uncomfortable since she hadn't ever done anything like this but soon it became almost instinct. "Relax a little." Sano interjected. Tsubame nodded. "That's better." 

Next, Sano showed Tsubame how to properly do a run-up and lift off. "You need to gather as much speed as you can so you can get higher faster." Sano explained while Tsubame nodded. "I'll help you first time round." He stood behind Tsubame while she sprinted forward, she leapt and spread her wings out. She couldn't lift off but a sudden grip around her waist helped her. 

 "This should make you understand how it should feel to lift off." Sano said, they both landed. "Try it again, this time, don't hesitate." 

Tsubame nodded. Perspiration was gathering and dripping from her face. It was hard work. 

* * * *

Yahiko watched Tsubame from inside the dojo with a smile. A part of him wished that he had wings so that he could fly up. At least Tsubame understood who she was. A Kite, beings of the skies and mountains. He however, was told before by Kaoru that he was a Fighting Guardian. He didn't exactly know how to word it out to put an answer to it. Did that mean he was a demon? Or some sort of elf? 

Yahiko shook his head with frustration. He couldn't figure it out. Suddenly a gust of wind blew him back. He looked outside and grinned Tsubame had finally taken off by herself. 

* * * *

 "I did it!" Tsubame said, amazed that her feet were inches off the ground. She flapped her wings steadily to remain in the air. "I did it!" 

Sano grinned, "Yeah, you did." He flapped his wings slowly and lifted off the ground, "Now that you've gotten the basics down, all you need is to practice and you'll be gliding in the skies in no time." 

 "Thank you Sanosuke!" Tsubame said with a broad smile. "How about I cook you lunch?" 

 "That's not a bad idea." 

~*~ 4/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Shinta faded the shield that he had placed around him. Maybe teaching Kaoru basic craft wasn't a very good idea. He looked around at his surroundings, once clutches of trees now only plains of grass, rivers and other natural things. Kaoru was able to do some really amazing things; she could make waterfalls, rivers and trees come to life but she couldn't even concentrate her power to lift a single rock! 

Kaoru frowned and kicked the rock that hadn't budged all afternoon with frustration. "I'm hopeless! I can't do it!" She made a boulder appear and sat on it boiling inside. 

 "All it takes is practice Kaoru." Shinta said calmly with a warm smile. 

 "Oh yeah, me, I'm just a power-packed girl just like Battousai thought." Kaoru mumbled. "I can't even lift a rock without turning my surroundings into grass, water, dirt or air." She neatened her raven hair back into a ponytail and tightened the ribbon which them vanished in a puff of flames. "ARGH!" 

~*~ 5/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

 "Oh dear… Kaoru's having a tough time." Misao said as she gazed down and the scene from the treetops. Orion was beside her. 

 "She's attracting attention from Bounty Hunters." Orion said with a growl. "Those two better get out of there before the Bounty Hunters reach this area." 

Misao furrowed her eyebrows together. She hadn't heard a word that Orion had said, she pondered about how can someone have so much power and be able to do so many difficult things but not be able to do simple things. 

A surge of energy pulsed heavily in the air and blew Misao and Orion in the wind. A loud frustrated growl echoed in the air. 

 "Shit! Get out of here!" 

Orion quickly teleported the two of them away from the area. An explosion engulfed the area with a sea of water.

~*~ 6/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Kaoru felt the water quickly freeze over her skin as she felt her frustration build. Shinta once again faded the shield that was protecting him. A nervous look was plastered all over. 

 "I think that's enough lesson for now Kaoru." Shinta said. "You should get some relaxation."

~*~

**AN:** Another chapter! *smiles* Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for the support! I'm so happy! 

**Fire Kitsune: **Nice to see you again! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^o^x

**Nee-chan: **Well, whether you did or didn't review chapter 7 doesn't really bother me. As long as you're reading and enjoying. ^-^x You were right about why Kaoru was so powerful. Her powers aren't yet controlled as you can tell in this chapter. ^-^x

**RKKL: **You're grounded? Oh dear, well, you're not the only one. Someone else was grounded as well. Hope that it wouldn't be too long. 

**Fanfiction Wanderer: **Thanks for reading and for the feedback! Glad that you said that it was getting more interesting. ^-^x

**LittoGrrlStephie****: Yeah… my last chapter was actually two pages but this one is longer. ^.^x And yep, no more bad guys for a while. A long while. And no problems for the poem, happy to help. ^-^x Hope that your exams go well! Good luck! BTW, update as soon as you can, of course, studying is a priority hm? V^.^x**

**Moonlight's Sorrow: **That's good that you didn't get into trouble. A few of my friends/reviewers get into trouble for reading my stories at the wrong time. -.-; Thanks for reading!

Thanks everyone! Until the next time…

~ Cherry Chibi


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Nine

~*~ 1/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Kaoru held Surreal's weapon _Ebony Kiss in her hands. It was just as she had expected. Surreal's weapon held magic in it. The black on it was purely Jet. It shimmered in the darkness. "Well, it would make a perfect waterfall…" She used her powers and levitated the object and with a quick blast, it formed a waterfall that stretched across the dark room and created the first wall of her hideout. _

The water glistened and it reflected the moonlight and stars in the night sky. She smiled at the sight. 'Not bad…' There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" 

 "Are you ready for your first lesson with me?" Battousai questioned. He entered the room and immediately, his attention was caught by the waterfall. He saw a reflection of himself standing beside an older Kaoru, then he saw the 'four sided triangle'. "When…"

 "Oh hi Batty! I just made it, do you like it?" Kaoru asked as she walked over to him with a broad proud smile. "It's made from Surreal's weapon." 

He nodded in acknowledgement. Indeed, he liked it, but if it was made from a weapon, why was it that he couldn't sense any of the pain from it? If Surreal had once wielded it, surely it would have emitted a killing aura in itself. 

~*~ 2/ Revolution ~*~

_Power of Destruction shall rule if the Black Sakura is taken from thou guidance… she must always be watched in her heart… her mind is fragile…Pain and suffering for those who heed the mark… Be warned young one, for it is thou choice…_

The whispery words ended with screams and Jay's eyes snapped open. She stared up into the darkness. Those words, they've been haunting her for the past nights and it was obvious what she had to do. Her long wavy brown hair poured over her shoulders. Her green grey eyes looked out the window with sadness. 'They never really knew me or my purpose.' She thought as she slipped out of her futon. 

Jay felt a telekinetic message trying to reach her. She closed her eyes and opened her mind to allow the message through. 

_*Jay, did you hear those words?* _It was Celeste. _*Jay, we have to sort these things out. We have to…*_

_*Do as we were told when we were young children.*_ Jay interjected, _*It's almost the Golden Moon. We can do the ceremony then. Look, if we don't do this, Kaoru's spirit is never going to be strong enough to hold such power and Tomoe or even someone else will take control. We have to take care of her all the time.*_

_*So it is. Tomorrow night when the Golden Moon has risen to the centre of the sky,* _

_*We will combine our powers and transform into the Guardians of Faith.* _

 (AN: A Guardian of Faith is often the person who takes care of a young heir to a throne. It is usually a person who chooses but only those who have been part of a blood line that has always been destined to become one can do this.)

* * * *

Sanosuke was resting in his room. Jay stepped out of the shadows and approached her comrade. Sanosuke immediately sensed another being in the room and woke. "What is it?" He sat upright. 

 "Remember the day when I told you that I would never want to be with you and the reason?" Jay questioned quietly. Sanosuke immediately got onto his feet. 

 "It's not time yet Jay." He muttered. It couldn't be. He didn't want it to be. 

 "Tomorrow." Jay said, "Celeste and I will do the ceremony tomorrow under the Golden Moon." She removed her necklace that had an emerald jeweled pendant on a golden chain and handed it to Sanosuke. "This is not the last time we will meet but it will be the last time we'll meet on the grounds of Revolution. This was your gift to me a while ago, I'm returning it."

 "You can't leave…" Sanosuke said, he placed a hand on her shoulder while the other gripped tightly onto the necklace. Why did she have to be the next guardian? Out of all people. He wanted to scream and punch the walls down. 

 "Sanosuke, I thank you for everything that you have given me and for the protection that you have provided. Being in the Revolution group has opened my eyes to several things and has proven to me that you are the one who I had always admired as a being." Jay smiled sincerely. In the dark, he couldn't see her eyes reddening slowly and the pain of separation filling inside. She hugged him. "Take care alright? I don't want to see you too soon in the Light World." 

 "Jay, you're too young." 

 "Don't say I'm too young Rooster-head!" Jay made an attempt to lighten the mood. "Look, in this world, in these situations, no one is too young in the eyes of the Gods. No one is too young to die. No one is too young to fight. That also means that no one is too young to become a guardian." Jay felt Sanosuke's grief and read him like a book. "I know you don't want me to leave and I know that Miena probably wouldn't too but please, let me be." 

There was a long period of silence. Sano couldn't believe that this was the last time he would see Jay. He felt the tears swell. He should be proud of her, after all, becoming a guardian is something that is a very honorable position. "Jay, have you ever been kissed?" 

 "What?" Jay looked stunned.

 "Well, have you?" 

 "N-No." Jay stammered. "Why do you want to know?" 

Sanosuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She stifled her sobs but her tears created a river from her eyes. When he backed away, he gave her a smile, "Now you have." 

Jay smiled back and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Farewell?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. 

 "No, see you around." Sanosuke said. 

Jay's smile broadened and she nodded. "See you around." She gave him a final hug before vanishing from sight. Sano sighed and slumped back on his futon.

~*~ 3/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

Celeste placed a letter beside Misao who was sleeping. "Sorry Misao. Something about this must be done. The Black Sakura is too weak at heart." She smiled and then faded into the darkness. 

~*~ 4/ Shadows ~*~

Battousai smirked as he watched Kaoru attempt to weave a piece of ribbon through a plank of wood. She was finding it difficult to do but she was doing it… finally. It took her a few long hours to figure it out. Nevertheless, she was jumping for joy. 

 "Well, at least I've learnt something today." Kaoru said with a broad smile. "Batty, how does this help with my craft?" 

 "Just helps with your control over your strength. Every time you twist the ribbon and every time you weave it through the plank of wood, it requires different levels of magic. You're changing the strength constantly so that it would be able to weave through." Battousai explained. Kaoru nodded and continued weaving the red ribbon through the plank of wood. 

Suddenly, Kaoru stopped and the piece of wood and the red ribbon dropped onto the ground with a loud clatter. Her sense heightened and then sadness. Battousai raised an eyebrow with question. 

Kaoru looked up at him. "Jay and Celeste are going to perform the Ceremony of Light. Tomorrow is the Golden Moon. They're going to shed their own blood to become my guardians. I don't want them to do that!" 

 "Kaoru, you have to let them. They're from the blood line destined to be." Battousai said coldly. Kaoru looked angrily at him. 

 "But if they die! It is because of me!"

 "You have to understand that they're protecting you when they become guardians." Battousai said, "Or would you prefer to risk yourself defenseless and have Tomoe take over your powers and have millions of others killed?" Kaoru fell silent. 

 "I already had one guardian before but she died…" Kaoru said quietly. 

 "A Guardian of Faith is different from a Guardian Priestess." Battousai stated. "I think that you have had enough of tonight's lesson."

~*~ 5/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

Aoshi had finally reached the dojo. It was dark and the moon had passed the halfway mark in the sky. The air was still and filled with noises of crickets and the horrific high pitched song of the Cold-Blood Blossoms. 

 "Would you like to come inside Okashira?" A small voice called behind. 

He turned around and found a teenaged girl standing before him. Almost by instinct, he knew that this girl was the Black Sakura. 

 "Follow me, you can take the room next to Misao's." Kaoru said. She gestured Aoshi to follow her. He nodded. "Okashira, why are you here?" Aoshi was taken aback. She really was a direct girl. 

 "To help you." He replied briefly. Kaoru looked up at him and smiled gently. 

 "Then you can take Tuesdays with Shinta…" Kaoru said. "I need to change the timetable anyway…"

 'What is she talking about?' Aoshi thought. 

 "Oh nothing to worry about Okashira. Nearly everyone in the dojo is taking a day each to help teach me craft that's all." Kaoru replied. She had heard his thoughts loud and clear. Aoshi had expected her to be strong and powerful in her ability but now he was beginning to think that part of that ability was in her instincts meaning that she could do things without even thinking about them.

 (AN: The new timetable is below, hope you guys all remember what it is…)

**Sunday – **Shinta (day), Battousai (night)

**Monday – **Soujiro, Surreal

**Tuesday – **Aoshi, Shinta

**Wednesday – **Hitoshizuku, Maya

**Thursday – **Athena, Ixchel

**Friday – **Misao, Orion

**Saturday – **Shinta (day), Battousai (night)

~*~ 6/ Revolution ~*~

Sanosuke was flying in the skies early next morning. He couldn't sleep. It was so unsettling what had happened and knowing what will happen. Miena was seated on a rock below with her head in her hands. She had forced the information out of him when she woke realizing that Jay's ki was no longer around. 

When Sanosuke landed he placed a hand on Miena's shoulder. "You going to be able to cope?" 

Miena shrugged. She looked up and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "It was her choice. We can't stop her. She's probably unreachable now." Miena paused for a while and in a few seconds a gust of wind blew and Miena jumped to her feet screaming. "Oh I hate that bitch! I thought she was a friend!" 

 "Miena calm down!" Sanosuke shielded his eyes from the dust being blown. 

 "You don't get it do you Sano?! Why did she say good bye to you and not me?! Argh! Damn it!" Miena threw her arms in the air and then stormed towards the edge of the forest. 

 "Miena!" Sanosuke followed her. "You're going to get lost in there."

 "I need some time alone!" Miena shouted. Her body was burning with a lot of energy charged from her emotions that she needed to walk and think them out. Sanosuke stopped and thought for awhile. 

 'If I can't stop her… might as well follow. I'd hate for Bounty Hunters to…' After a few minutes, Sanosuke followed silently. 

~*~ 7/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

Misao and Orion read through the letter that Celeste had left them again. "This can't be true…" Misao said quietly. "It can't be!" 

 "I'm afraid it is Misao," Orion said, "It's a secret she's been keeping that Kari and I have found out a while ago." Misao looked up with a questioning look. "When Celeste told us about which family she came from, it was immediately clear to Kari and I that she would have to do this at some stage. Experience has taught us that. You're too young to know that." 

 "So what should we do?" Misao asked. "How can we stop her?"

 "We should leave it." Orion said coldly. 

 "What?"

 "I said, we should leave it. Celeste wouldn't be coming back. There's nothing we can do about it. It's a loss that we will have to get over, the sooner the better. I'm sorry if I'm being cold but it's the best way." Orion said. Her words were failing with her trembling voice. 

 "I-I understand…" 

Orion sighed and attempted to ease the pain inside away by swaying her furry tail left to right in a low position. 'We're finding it hard to cope with a loss of a comrade… Revolution is probably suffering too from a loss but…' She felt sympathetic towards one particular person. 'But I wonder how Celeste and Jay's step sister is going to cope…' 

~*~ 8/ Shadows ~*~

Surreal dropped the letter and lit it in flames. "Fine. So be it." Soujiro was standing beside her wearing a small sympathetic smile. He mostly smiles but this one held no joy in it at all. 

 "Ayame, maybe you should rest for the day. They were your step sisters." Soujiro said, "I'm sure that Kaoru would understand if you couldn't teach today." Surreal shook her head. 

 "I'm fine." 

 "You seem to be taking this very well."

 "I've seen enough death." Surreal said calmly. "I'm used to it." Soujiro watched with uncertainty as Surreal's pupils turned into slits and then her eyes turning into amber. "I'm used to it." She repeated in a deadly cold tone. 

 "Take a break for today." Soujiro said, this time, more of a command rather than a suggestion. 

* * * *

 "Hiko," Athena approached him quietly. "The Golden Moon is tonight. Shall I prepare the altar for the Light Ceremony?" 

 "Yes." Hiko said, he was keeping an eye over the two sisters who were resting and preparing themselves mentally for their offering tonight. "These two young women are very brave to be willing to perform this ceremony…"

 "They are." Athena said quietly. "My only concern is that I hope they would be able to pass through the gates." 

 "They will." 

* * * * In a dream world * * * *

_Battousai stood before a mirror that reflected an image of himself. Only his reflection was his other half Shinta. "I suppose you have an idea of how Kaoru is going to cope?" Battousai questioned. _

_ "To be honest, I'm as clueless as you are." Shinta replied. _

_ "So you're saying that if the girl gets pissed, there is a high risk of she going out of control?" Battousai said coolly. _

_ "I don't know." Shinta said. "Only time can tell Battousai." _

_ "How about the arrival of Okashira?" Battousai questioned, "Is he there to try to kill us?"_

_ "No. He's going to help Kaoru with her powers." Shinta said. "I trust him. Since he too wants piece among the three realms." _

_ "How about Tomoe and Death's Truth? Have you sensed them lately?" _

_ "Nothing. Seems that Tomoe has lost a lot of her strength so she's weak and recovering."_

_Battousai smirked. "It's going to take her a couple of years to recover. She played the fool in attempting to fulfil a curse on Kaoru." _

_ "It's a good thing too, by the time she's going to be ready, Kaoru should be far stronger than her and able to defeat Tomoe." _

_ "I hope that the Hells will be sympathetic." _

_Shinta shook his head. "I don't think that you really mean any of those words."_

_ "Yeah. I don't."_

* * * * 

AN: I've finally finished this chapter. And as you can already tell, soon we'll be saying bye-bye to Jay and Celeste. *sniffles* Oh well, I know my friends wouldn't mind. ^-^ Thanks for being so supportive!

**Nee-chan: **Yeah, I had expected for people to get confused with the characters. I have been considering the idea of doing this whole fic again but I guess that I won't – I might get put off. And about Shinta and Battousai being separated thingy, well, you're gonna have to see what happens. *evil smirk* Thanks for reading!

**Victoria****: Hey! Thanks for your comments! I'm glad that you like this fic. Hope that you liked this chapter!**

**RKKL: **Sorry! I know that you are probably wanting to kill me for giving away Sano's first kiss to Jay but hey, Jay's gonna die here and she's my best friend's character *she loves Sanosuke too*... Um… yeah, there will be parts for Sano and Miena coming up but I have to get the ceremony over first and stuff. Man… I can't tell you how hard it is to write this fic. So complex…. Thanks for reading!

**MP ( ): **I'm guessing MP1 here… Well, thanks for your review and yes, everything's fine and yep, it was Kaoru who accidentally blew Misao and Orion away. ^-^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks everyone and hope to see your around!

Until next time…

Cherry Chibi


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Ten

~*~ 1/ Shadows ~*~

Surreal leaned against the door post watching the sky. The Golden Moon was only twenty minutes from reaching the centre of the sky. _'Good luck…' Surreal thought to her step-sisters. The letter that she had received from them had asked her to perform an outside ritual in order to give them extra strength to pass through the gates towards the Light. _

The dojo yard had been prepared with the help of everyone else, candles lit the darkness as they floated in a formation of a sphere. A sharp metallic ring hastened in the air. Surreal held out her twin blades and stepped onto the grounds. 

The others were watching from inside. Surreal had warned them not to step out since it was dangerous for them and for her if anyone should interfere. Lavender fumes hissed into the air as she begun to sing the hymn of the Offering.

_Under the presence of the Golden Moon,_

_Reveal the gates of the Light, _

_Reveal the path towards the Faith,_

_Let us pass towards the Ring!_

Circle of wind blew around Surreal as she took careful steps of the enchanting dance. Her eyes glowed like two spheres of amber light shining rays wherever her eyes were directed. The candles in the air spun in a ring around her. 

* * * *

Hiko and Athena watched the sisters perform before the alter. Circling each other with the careful steps of the dance while circled with a ring of candles. Their eyes were glowing bright amber. 

_We ask to be accepted_

_Into the ring of Guardianship_

_Give us the strength and power_

_To move into the heavenly bodies!_

"How long will this take?" Athena asked Hiko, her hair was being blown by the harsh winds rushing and spinning around the sisters. Everything seemed to have been forming around them as if their memories where being relinquished and sacrificed onto the next life. 

 "Twenty very long minutes." Hiko said. 

~*~ 2/ Oniwabanshuu ~*~

A blast of energy blew into the dojo, windows slammed open, doors flew out of their places, sweeping over everyone and blowing them onto the floor. Orion held Misao down. "There's something wrong with this ritual…" Orion said with gritted teeth. "It doesn't feel right!" She watched as Surreal continued as if in a trance. Her dance was almost like she was reciting her technique skills of martial art and yet it wasn't. 

 "Celeste!" Misao suddenly shouted. She got out of Orion's grip and ran towards the door. Beside Surreal where two translucent people who were performing the ritual with her. They looked like ghosts. 

 "Misao! Stop!" Orion tried to catch up with the girl. 

 "Celeste!" Misao was suddenly pulled back. Tears spilled like rain. 

 "Don't be a fool." Aoshi said while holding her back. He shielded her from the gusts of winds. "They're only shadows. Celeste isn't actually there." He walked her back further inside where it was safer. 

 "But…" Misao sobbed. "I never really had the chance to say good bye!" Feeling helpless, she cried while throwing her arms around Aoshi's waist. "She left just like that!" 

_'Misao… don't cry…' _ 

Misao stopped her sobs and squeezed her eyes shut. She could picture Celeste's happy face and smile. The voice which was speaking to her it was…

_'Don't cry…' _It was just a whisper but it vanished like the wind. 

~*~ 3/ Revolution ~*~

Miena and Sanosuke watched their comrade move like water. Miena's eyes watered. "Jay looks… happy doesn't she?" Miena asked quietly. They were watching from the dojo window. 

 "She does." Sanosuke said. 

Miena watched as the three sisters performed together like it was their last chance to ever be this close. A happy yet sad event that was filled with celebration of moving on but filled with the grief and sadness of those behind. 

A whispery warm voice suddenly passed their ears. 

_'Never forget the good times alright? Smile. Be happy. Then I'll be happy.' _

"Did you just hear what I had?" Sanosuke asked. 

Miena nodded. 

~*~ 4/ Shadows ~*~

Surreal saw her sisters smile at her. It was coming closer to an end. She could feel the gates forming. The candles were slowly put out one by one, counting down until midnight.

_Let us become the guardians of Faith!_

_Protectors of the Black Sakura's heart!_

_Let us sacrifice our souls for the cause!_

_Give us the gift of Eternal Light!_

The second last candle dimmed slowly and Jay and Celeste's shadows vanished. Surreal felt her tears drift away. 

* * * *

Athena closed her eyes when Jay and Celeste's bodies fell onto the ground in their pools of blood. Particle by particle at fast speed, their bodies faded into nothing and leaving behind only their jeweled daggers that had been used. 

 "It's almost done." Hiko said. 

* * * *

Soujiro heard Kaoru yelling and his attention was taken away from Surreal's ritual for a moment. Everyone was around Kaoru while she looked angry and hurt, her ki rising to killing stages. 

 "What is Surreal doing?!" Kaoru yelled out loud. 

 "Giving her sisters extra strength so that they have a better chance of passing through the gates." Battousai said coldly. 

 "But-But she can't!" Kaoru screamed. "Stop her! She'll be nothing but blood if you don't stop her!" 

 "What are you talking about?" Soujiro spat out. Kaoru looked at him with horrified eyes. 

 "Don't you get it? Surreal isn't part of the blood line of the Light! There's no other way to give anyone strength in this type of ritual unless she performs the ceremony herself! Once this ritual is complete, she's done for! The ceremony will backfire on her as a punishment her for committing a crime against the rules!" Kaoru said, "She did this knowing the risk!" 

He looked at Battousai, "Is this true?" When Battousai nodded, Soujiro shook his head in disbelief. "I-I'm not going to let that happen!" Everyone was taken aback when a fierce look appeared and his ki rose, "I'm not going to let it!" He sprinted out of the dojo. 

 "Wait!" Kaoru shot a protector sphere around Soujiro as he ran. 

* * * *

The last candle blew out. Surreal dropped her weapons and staggered. "Good bye." She whispered. She waited for the very last second of pain, the exact moment when the gates close.

 "Ayame!" 

Surreal screamed in agony and fell back. Her body shivered. Her eyes blinded. She could only see darkness and a sword of light speeding towards her. She gripped her clenched her fists into the death grip and felt her muscles tense. Blood formed a river from the corners of her eyes and mouth. 

 "No!" 

The Sword of Light was inches from piercing through her mind and slicing through her link with life. _'It's the end…' _She thought, _'You two better pass the gates… for my sake…and for the Black Sakura's…' _

~*~ 5/ Gates of Light ~*~

_Jay and Celeste, both dressed in long white robes walked passed the gates with ease. The gates where being held open by a faint Surreal who smiled at them. After, their was a loud bang after the gates had swung shut. _

_ "Here we are," Jay said. _

_ "Now we have to keep watch over Kaoru." Celeste said. _

_The two guardians vanished in a white lightning flash. _

~*~ 6/ The Black Sakura ~*~

Kaoru breathed out ice. The air suddenly felt too unbearable to live in. The last candle fell and rolled on the ground and stopped at the tip of her toe. "Ayame, you're going to be alright…" Was what Kaoru could hear coming from the gingerly said whispers of Soujiro. 

Soujiro rocking Surreal's body back and forth slowly in his embrace. Kaoru was about to tell Soujiro that it was over and that Surreal's gone until, she saw Surreal's arms pull Soujiro into a hug. _'She's alright!' _Kaoru thought with a smile finally cracking on her face. Suddenly the whole dark mood seem to have lightened up a bit. 

 "You stopped…" Surreal said struggling, "the punishment…" 

* * * *

AN: That's all for this chapter! Hi everyone! I'm back from my traveling! I give my apologies in advance if anyone is thinking that this chapter was kinda lame. But nevertheless, thanks for reading it until the end. Hope you enjoyed the depressing ceremony…

**Nee-chan: **Lol. Yeah, that review did rhyme and it did make sense. ^-^x  Thanks for the reviewing my fanfics. (you've practically read all of them.)

**Moonlight's Sorrow: **No… I didn't revise it… I did think that it felt different too. Well, that's what happens when I a stop writing this fic for a couple of days… this fanfic is really hard to write sometimes. Thanks for reading and hope that you had a great holiday so far!

**Fanfiction Wanderer: **Hey! Here's another chapter and hope you liked it! It's great to be visited by Fanfiction's Rurouni eh? Lol. ^-^

**Victoria****: Sorry that I didn't update sooner but I've just done it today… ah… hehe.**

**MP1: **Yeah… Megumi is going to be in it… soon. I didn't really concentrate on the ceremony a lot… I had to include the others as well… *sighs* I think that I'm going to have to get myself up and running for more ideas… 

**Aglaia102:** That's alright. Doesn't matter if you haven't reviewed in awhile. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter!

**RKKL: ***Cherry chases Miena looking worried eyes* 

Cherry: Hey! Stop! You've done enough already!

Miena: *holding her weapon and bashing her head with the hilt* Damn it!

Cherry: *Grabs sword and struggles with Miena. Miena lets go.* Uh oh… *Sword whacks into Cherry's face* Ow… :: New Promise:: Never make Miena call anyone a bitch again. 

Thanks everyone! Until next time!

~ Cherry Chibi


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Eleven

AN: Due to the combining of groups… From now on, the title of the scenes will be the names of places that the characters are at, not the groups, I've made a change on the character's list as well. Thanks!

~*~ 1/ Shadow Gates ~*~

 "ARGH!" Kaoru released her ki and felt the tension in her body loosen. Circles of winds blew the dust away from the centre of the court yard of her sanctuary. A few moments passed before tranquility had made its return. She had grown taller and her features were more feminine than two years ago. "I wonder if they remember…" Kaoru muttered while she walked over to a large Sakura tree that was just nearby the wall of waterfall. 

She stared up to the ceiling that she had created. It was a continuously changing image of the sky, stars were dotted over it and clouds smudged patches here and there. _'It's already night… I guess that they don't remember… today… is my fifteenth birthday…' _She sighed. 

* * * *

Battousai leaned against the wall next to the silver Sakura marked door. _'She has grown strong, her powers are at least under much needed control…Thanks to the Okashira…'_ As much as Battousai hated to admit it, it was because of Aoshi that Kaoru had learned and honed her skills to control and tame her abilities. Although at first, he thought that Aoshi's techniques were a bit too harsh for a thirteen year old but they worked and Kaoru coped.

 "Been awhile since we've spoken," 

Battousai looked up and smiled weakly. "What is it Athena?" His younger sister stood there, a warm aura being emitted from her. "Is there something Hiko wanted to tell me?" Athena shook her head with a smile. 

 "No, I just wanted to talk to my dear older brother!" Athena said with a laugh. "However…" She paused for a minute to remember something. "Oh! That's right! If you do get to talk with Kaoru later on, please tell her that Hitoshizuku and Maya bid their farewells, they'll be journeying for a while to strengthen themselves and are sorry for not being here today." 

 "Why?" Battousai asked. 

Athena raised her eyebrows at him. "You ARE growing old aren't you?" She laughed when Battousai growled. "Ok, Ok don't get mad. Have you forgotten that today is Kaoru's birthday?" She noticed shock pulse for a moment. "… you have?" 

 "There you are!" Yahiko shouted as he strode down the hall. "Man, even after two years from moving in… this place is huge!"

 "Yahiko! Wait…" Tsubame caught up. She flew and skid to a halt behind Yahiko. A gust of wind blew over them. 

 "Well, we were wondering if there is going to be a birthday party or something." Yahiko said, "After all, it is Kaoru's birthday!" Silence fell over and then Athena cleared her throat. 

 "I'm sure we can arrange something… can we BROTHER?" Athena nudged Battousai in the arm. "Go on!" Battousai growled for a moment. Athena narrowed her golden-flecked brown eyes and tucked her brown hair behind her ear. 

 "Fine, have it in the foyer…" Battousai said, "But don't expect me to be there." Athena and Yahiko rolled their eyes. Even if it was a special occasion, the hot-head was still stubborn. 

 "Um… I can cook something… I'll… see you later!" Tsubame said. She gave a small wave before flying off. Yahiko waved back and crossed his arms when he turned back to Battousai and Athena. 

 "Well, better not talk to close near Kaoru's sanctuary." Yahiko said, "Let's go and plan it!" 

~*~ 2/ Aoiya ~*~

 "WHAT IS THIS?!" Orion stared at her reflection with a horrid stare. Misao had forced her into wearing a black kimono that had bright yellow floral patterns all over it. "I look like a tree!" She turned back to Misao, "Why aren't you wearing one?" 

Misao laughed. "I only wanted to see you in a kimono… that's all." She laughed harder as Orion sighed and joined in the joy. "Anyway, Kaoru's surprise party is going to be soon! So we better teleport there!" 

 "Since when did you learn how to teleport?" Orion asked while she checked on the tip of her tail where the hairs were as sharp as her fangs. They glistened beautifully and were in good shape. 

 "Kaoru taught me… just last year…" Misao said. "Come on! We have to get going!"

 "I'm not going in this kimono! What if an enemy attacks?!" Orion questioned. "How embarrassing if I end up fighting and I tear this kimono…" Before Misao could start, she rushed into a room and swiftly changed into her usual battle clothing. When she stepped out, Misao shook her head. 

 "Nothing I can do." Misao shrugged. "Let's go anyway!" 

* * * *

Aoshi heard footsteps approach and the shouji door behind him slid open. "Aoshi-sama! We'll be going now!" Misao called brightly into the once icily silenced room. "Are you sure that you don't want to come?" Aoshi faced her with a gentle smile. 

 "Yes." 

Misao frowned for a moment before sighing. "Alright, we'll be back soon!" She and Orion waved before they vanished into thin air. Aoshi wondered for a moment, when did Misao learn how to teleport? His thoughts were quickly directed to another direction when he sensed a strong ki behind him. 

 "What do you want?" He stood from his seat and a flash of red appeared before his eyes. 

_You're mine._

* * * *

Misao felt a chill in her heart and shivered for a moment. Something wasn't right. "Misao, something wrong?" Orion asked. Misao breathed slowly. The chill was physically painful – it was hard to tell. 

Misao shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong." Then her eyes flung to the back of her head and she collapsed frothing at the mouth. Orion quickly hurried onto her knees. 

 "Misao! Misao! Answer me!" 

_You're mine._

Not knowing what to do, Orion teleported Misao back to the Aoiya. She carried the girl into Aoshi's room. "Okashira! Misao needs your help!" She froze when she found Aoshi on the floor with blood forming a pool from his mouth. "OKASHIRA!"

~*~ 3/ Forests ~*~

 "Are you sure this is the way?" Miena asked Sanosuke while they trekked on the gravel path. "… Wait, don't tell me that you got us lost again!" She punched Sanosuke in the arm and he endured it without any affect. 

 "Ah… yeah… well…" Sanosuke rubbed the back of his head. "Ha."

 "Great." Miena sighed exasperated. "We're going to be late to Kaoru's birthday bash!" Sanosuke shook his head and waved a finger in front of her. 

 "It's a party. Not a bash." Sanosuke said. Miena shrugged. "Anyway, do you hear something?" 

 "Hear what?" Miena stopped for a moment beside Sanosuke and they listened carefully. They heard Kaoru's 'title' mentioned and worries pounded into their minds. They hid behind a tree trunk and spotted Tomoe and her younger brother Enishi. 

* * * *

 "Sister!" Enishi said angrily. 

 "The Black Sakura will bow before me onto her knees when she sees how pathetic she really is…" Tomoe said calmly. Her white kimono was stained with blood at the low front. "… When she does… I will end her miserable life with this dagger…"

 "No! Sister… but…" Enishi was shaking his head. "No…"

 "I will not let Battousai have his way… He will belong to me…" Tomoe held the dagger close to her chest. "I will show him the pain that I've suffered…" Then she vanished from sight. 

Enishi fell onto his knees sobbing. "Sister… why must you be so obsessed about this? Happiness can be with just us two living together peacefully… that's all I want." His hands balled into tight fists. "If only… if only he would disappear!" 

* * * *

 "That ain't good…" Sanosuke said as he stepped away. Miena nodded and followed him. They stopped and Miena felt her fingertips tremble when a woman with a strong powerful ki with a killing edge stood in their way with a smirk. 

 "My oh my, it isn't good to eavesdrop … I guess I'll just have to add you to my growing collection…" She raised her hand and a red flash surrounded Miena and Sanosuke. 

 "NO!" Sanosuke pounded his fists against the invisible force and he tried to break out. Miena fought her best to try to free herself but no use. Then they heard a voice hiss into the air with loathe. 

_You're mine._

~*~ 4/ Shadow Gates ~*~

 "The others aren't here… where have they gone?" The question escaped Kaoru's lips as she stood. The black Sakura petals fell from the tree and rained with soft humming. She crossed her arms and squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. _'Just a moment ago I felt their presence… what happened to them?' As she searched for the lost ki she fell deeper into the trance. Her mind walked through the Shadow Gates, the forests, the Aoiya… she couldn't find them. _

Laughter from faraway echoed to her ears. Kaoru withdrew breath quickly and snapped her eyes open. _'Something isn't right… I know it!' _

 "Kaoru?" She almost jumped in surprise from someone suddenly calling her name.

 "Batty?" She turned to the door and Battousai hesitantly entered. "Have you seen everyone else?" Battousai shook his head. 

 "I was going to ask you the same thing." Battousai replied. Suddenly laughter roared and a hologram stood between them. 

_Ah… Battousai and the Black Sakura… how lovely it is to see you!_ The woman who stood between them said. She laughed mockingly. Their arrows of questions had hit the bulls eye. 

 "You!" Battousai said accusingly and angrily. "I knew it!"

_Oh don't you worry, you're dear friends are fine… that is… until the next blue moon. _

 "Don't you dare harm them!" Kaoru warned icily. Sudden guilt sprawled upon her shoulders when she realized that she had been too busy worrying about her training and her birthday that she had stupidly forgotten about the risks that were clearly before her. 

The hologram woman turned and glared at Kaoru. _Of course, if you want your friends' souls returned to their decaying bodies… then… sacrifice yourself, Battousai and Shinta to a shrine that has been created for my love in the Dark Forests. I want him to return to me! If you don't! Then I will sacrifice all of your loved ones I have captured! _

 "I-I can't do that!" Kaoru said. "There's got to be another way! Please! If you spare Battousai and Shinta then… please!" Why was her life so filled with so many problems? She couldn't just sacrifice herself or anyone… it would only lead to more harm on the land. Her hands dropped to the sides of her body. 

_I'm not a fool. Do as I wish. I will not compromise any other options. _The woman grinned at Kaoru's tears. _Black Sakura? Ha! Some myth that is. I had expected much more from you but now that I see your weakness…_

 "That's enough!" Battousai shouted. "Why do you want to harm her anyway? You have no reason to get her involved!" 

_I have every reason to! _The woman spat back at Battousai. _I know she's your woman! Why else would you protect her so possessively?! You protect her happiness but you harm mine! You destroyed me and my only source of joy in this damned life! _The woman turned back to Kaoru with death in her eyes. _I will kill your friends without a drop of sympathy for you!_

The hologram vanished leaving Kaoru in shock and helplessness. Battousai's eyes flared a bright amber in anger. Kaoru's tears shimmered but refused to fall. In a crunch her fingers curled tightly into fists. 

 "YUMI!" 

* * * *

AN: Sorry for the late update! #-^x Well, looks like Yumi has signed up for the evil side… Hehehe… 

**Fanfiction Wanderer: #-^**x (ß Patched right eye) Thanks for the support! What did you think of the twist that I have added to this fic? Tell me what you think!

**Silver Knight 7:** Well, Kaoru's mind/soul would be much more fragile than it was when she was seventeen because of Tomoe's curse, Jay and Celeste performed that ceremony so that their help would become useful for Kaoru's emotions when the curse… hang on! I shouldn't tell you too much! Hehehe… oops. Anyway, updated as soon as I got my hands on the internet!

**Nee-Chan:** YOU CAN PLAY STARLESS?! It's kinda hard for me to play…. *cos Cherry has barely got any time to practice* However, I can play Departure on the piano. #-^x It's really, really easy! (well, except after the half way section… my hands are a centimeter too small…) 

**RKKL: **Cherry: Once again, thank you for your support throughout! 

Miena: I thought RKKL told you to make more fluff between me and Mr. Hottie! *points tip of sword at Cherry*

Cherry: *gulps* Shouldn't you have been captured?

Yumi: The author's right. *zaps Miena*

Cherry: *shakes head* Backstage is crazy! *sweatdrops*

Thanks everyone! Until my next update…

~ Cherry Chibi


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Twelve

~*~ 1/ Shadow Gates ~*~

Kaoru felt onto the grass floor on her side. Tears shimmering like diamonds in the sunlight. Battousai approached Kaoru and placed a hand on her shoulder. Some birthday it was. Kaoru rested her eyes and withdrew herself deep into her mind being the Black Sakura was just too much, she was getting sick of it and now that her friends are on the line, she couldn't sacrifice Battousai or Shinta. _'Being me is just causing problems for others. I risk other people's lives and they tell me that I'm the one to bring peace among the three realms, it's not fair…' _She tried one more time. Searching for any ki. Anyone of her friends. Just someone. _'Wait a moment…'_

 "Kaoru, you have to be strong." Battousai said uncharacteristically gently. "Nothing is impossible if you aim for it with determination." Through the two years, he had been aware of something growing inside her that had slowly eaten its way into her happiness. "I know a way which I can become stronger to help." 

 "It's not about strength… or reputation… or goals…" Kaoru said. Battousai shifted Kaoru into his embrace. She looked up to him with her mind wall held up to stop herself from reading his thoughts. 

 "Then what is it about?" Battousai questioned. 

 "You don't need to know." Kaoru replied tiredly. "After all, what ever I say, you'll only get confused." She closed her eyes. "Tomorrow, I figure out something." Silently, she fell into a light sleep in Battousai's hold. 

_ 'Only 3 more years until you can really take up the position of becoming queen.' _Battousai thought while he watched Kaoru's calm face. _'If only by then… I have to figure out a way to break this curse that Shinta and I have… if I break the curse then I can obtain my full strength again. But now, with Yumi…' _Battousai sighed. Kaoru was really under a lot of pressure all the time and he felt responsible that the girl had to go through so much and he hadn't thought about that part of being her. 

Meanwhile, Kaoru's 'light sleep' was causing her more harm than good and when the eerie aura being emitted from her mind had reached Battousai, alarm shook his core. A drop of water dropped from the starry ceiling and down onto Kaoru's cheek. 

 "KAORU! STOP!" 

~*~ _2/ Abyss of Darkness (it's a spiritual world)~_*~

_Kaoru walked upon the golden glowing path silent. She gazed up and around her. _'Nothing has changed.' _She saw nothing except for the darkness. Pitch black. Nothing except for the golden path that she was treading._

_It had been a long time since her last visit here. For some reason, she was afraid of this place. A presence was always there when she descended into the Abyss. But this time, she needed to come here. When Yumi had captured her friends, there was a particular ki that she had caught as she probed all of the surroundings, and places possible. _

 "So, you did realize that I was here, Kaoru." _A woman landed onto the golden path. Her black hair flowed smoothly and her eyes showed focus and determination of a warrior but her aura felt elegant and feminine. The shadows covered the rest of her face. _

 "In fact, I didn't. I just knew someone was here." _Kaoru stared at the woman with awe. It couldn't be possible. How was Kaoru like Battousai? Was this woman her other half? Her stronger half? Her figure, her form and ki was like hers and yet it wasn't. _

 "I'm not your other half or you." _The woman said with a gentle smile. Her blue eyes were becoming warm and gentle. This ki was so familiar. But where? Where had she sensed this ki from? _

 "You can read my mind?" _Kaoru asked. The woman nodded. The golden light from the path that they stood on lit her face and revealed her identity. It was clear who this woman was. Even if she didn't exactly match the appearance of the person, her height, her facial features were just too much to just dismiss. _"Tomoe, why are you here?!" 

 "To… mo… e?" _Suddenly an eerie confusion rose in her face and it seemed for a moment that the woman was a lost girl in the woods. Kaoru felt that she didn't need to be alarmed. It seemed that this woman was different from the Tomoe that Kaoru knew. _"Is... that my name?" 

"You mean that you don't know?" _Kaoru asked in shock. The woman sadly shook her head. _

"It's been a very long time since I've heard my own name or even thought about it. I can't remember my past well except for..." _The woman paused for a bit before saying, _"Except for Battousai, he helped me once before. We were close friends." _A smile appeared. _"Even though he killed Akira, he was... I don't know, sympathetic." 

_Kaoru felt her heart stop beating. Tomoe and Battousai were once friends? But she thought that Tomoe hated Battousai because he killed her fiancé. _"Then, why in the real world, are you so evil?" 

"My insanity I suppose. One time I felt so lost that I descended here," _The woman gestured to the Abyss, _"Battousai and Enishi were hurt I knew but I just needed a place to rest, but something happened. It was almost like I felt a curse fall over me and then," _She sighed, _"I couldn't return to my body, someone or something else is there and I can't get back to my body." 

_Was that possible? Slowly, Kaoru was piecing things together. _"Tomoe, then this curse, does it have anything to do with Yumi?" 

"Yumi," _Tomoe's eyes flared with sudden loathe. _"I never liked her. She was always with her Shishio and sneering at my ability because I refused to help them." _Kaoru's eyes lightened and a part of the answer was found. _

"Tomoe, I can help you break you curse!" __

~*~ 

AN: Phew! Finally updated. Thanks everyone! Sorry for a short chapter than usual but I wanted to update…

**Silver Knight7: **Me updated! Yay!!!

**Moonlight's Sorrow: **It's alright if you didn't review the last, last chapter. *Pulls Moonlight up* Now, I don't need you to be so apologetic. Just enjoy the fic! ^-^ lol. Thanks!

**Litto Grrl Stephie: **It's alright that you haven't been reviewing. Lol. You're going to have to see if Tomoe will die or not. I've got a great plan. Hehehe... I didn't mean to make Tomoe so evil in this... but... *grins and shrugs* I already did. 

**RKKL: **Cherry: Would you kill Tomoe now? ^.^

Miena: I DAMN WILL! o

Cherry: *sweat drop* How did you get out? -.-;

Yumi: *appears, growls* She's not going anywhere. *zaps Miena* .

Sano: Hey! *futae no kiwami attack on Yumi* Leave her alone! o

Yumi: *big black eye* -.#

Cherry: Sano! How did you get out?! :-:

Miena: *hugs Sano* Ah... he's soooo cute! ^o^

Cherry: *raises eyebrow* You put a spell on him didn't you?! ;

Until Next time!

Cherry Chibi.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Thirteen

~*~

"Yumi," _Tomoe's eyes flared with sudden loathe. _"I never liked her. She was always with her Shishio and sneering at my ability because I refused to help them." _Kaoru's eyes lightened and a part of the answer was found. _

"Tomoe, I can help you break you curse!" __

~*~ 1/ Shadow Gates ~*~

 "Stop dammit…" Battousai gripped onto Kaoru's cold body. He couldn't have failed her again. He couldn't have. She had descended too deep into Abyss of Darkness that her soul had been somehow detached from her body – she was in a way alive but he couldn't reach her. The strong smell of White Plum cursed his senses and he somehow desperately needed to get Kaoru back. "Kaoru!"

The starry ceiling was beginning to drip and ooze with magic of the Black Sakura. Puddles splashed onto the grass floor and slowly the blackness had spread. _'Damn it! All of her magic is undoing, I would be lost in this darkness!' _Amber eyes were beginning to become much more noticeable as splashes the ceiling fell and splattered on the ground around him. 

Alarmed, he snapped his head around and realised that the door that led him out of the room was gone. The creations of the Black Sakura's magic was melting, causing the walls to disappear and regressing the room to nothing more than a void of empty, pitch black darkness. Afraid that he would lose sight of her, he held onto Kaoru in his embrace. _'Kaoru!__ Come back!'_

_~*~ 2/ Abyss of Darkness ~*~_

"Tomoe? What's wrong?" _Kaoru asked carefully, the woman was laughing noiselessly and she was beginning to worry. _"Tomoe? Are you happy?" 

"I'm more than happy..."_ Tomoe said with her gentle warm tone. _"I'm so glad." _She looked up and suddenly the golden path below them spurted into golden dust and vanishing into darkness. Kaoru was caught under Tomoe's blood red gaze. _"I'm so glad that a wrench like you would fall for a trick just out of compassion!"_ A blade sparked and proceeded towards Kaoru. _

"What?!" _Kaoru dodged her attack and felt her body weaken. _"No..." _Total meltdown.__ She collapsed onto her knees. _"What's... happening...?" _Sweat dribbled from her forehead and temples. It felt as if gravity had multiplied by one hundred and was pulling her down. _

"My, my," _Tomoe gripped the handle of her dagger with a proud sneer, _"Even at the age of fifteen, you still don't realize that the Abyss of Darkness is where the dead descend to. You don't belong here." _Kaoru stared at Tomoe with confusion. _

"Wherever there is night, I belong." _Kaoru stated, _"Wherever there is day, I protect." _Her breaths becoming heavy gasps and the smell of accumulated heat wafted sickeningly. An idea was slowly building in her mind as well as a horrible truth. _

"Sweet bitter words Black Sakura." _Tomoe taunted. _"In a world where there is nothing but conflict, suffering and hatred, what could you possibly do? You can never rid of the world of pain unless you kill everything." _A sneer accompanied her blood red eyes. Pure loathe and hatred shone and poured into her aura. _"You are no one in that world."

"Shut up!" _Kaoru felt the weight of the air pour onto her. _"I am someone!" _Her voice echoed through the darkness and caused Tomoe to back away. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew over to the astonishment of Tomoe and Kaoru. Deep swirling pools of midnight and gold twirled and danced in the air in a deafening silence. _"If I don't belong here, you're saying that you do. Therefore," _Kaoru darted her eyes straight at Tomoe, _"You're dead."

_Tomoe gritted her teeth. Her plans have backfired on her. Nevertheless, Kaoru was still weak here because she was still a living being. Someone who cannot stay here for long or else they will suffocate._

"And because you're dead, you envy the living." _Kaoru slowly, shakily stood. _"You resisted fading into nothing so that you may have a chance of revenge. Is this true? Is that why you are part of Death's Truth? And Yumi? Is it you hate her as well because she can bring back Shishio due to the fact that he didn't want to die and is lurking somewhere in the darkness while Akira," _Kaoru noticed that she had hit the right spot. Tomoe was seething and was running out of words to say, _"Akira decided to disappear into the darkness." 

"Clever." _Tomoe muttered. Then the length of her dagger shimmered. _"You are truly clever."

"And you blame Battousai." _Kaoru concluded. She knew what to do now. It was all clear. _"You can still atone." _Her compassion returning bit by bit.__ Something that seemed to have been unlikely for the moment. _"Don't forget Enishi." _Tomoe was a witch but somehow, she had died, that was why she was here, in the Abyss of Darkness. _

"Enishi..." _Tomoe's taunting voice again. _"He's weak. But he does I tell him to." _A sneer stretched. _"I wouldn't care for the selfish boy." 

"How can you say that?! He's your family!" 

"The Tomoe who had love is gone." 

~*~ 3/ Shadow Gates ~*~

There was nothing. It was dark. Battousai was on his knees and only had Kaoru in his arms. _'Please come back.' _The longer she stayed down there, the bigger the chance that she won't return soon her body would fade to. He leaned his forehead against hers. _'Come back.'_

_~*~ 4/ Gates of Light (Another spiritual world) ~*~_

_Two guardian wearing long white dresses that had hoods covering the heads were seated on their knees and were performing a ceremony. _

_"She needs us..." The younger of the two said. _

_"Not yet." The other replied. She looked up with her green grey eyes. "The Black Sakura is holding off well." It had been over two years since the two had performed their ceremonies and left the earth. They had been watching over Kaoru for so long without rest. Guardians didn't need rest. _

_"How about our little sister?"___

_"She's fine." _

_"What if..."_

_"Surreal will be fine. Just listen, we have to watch the Black Sakura carefully now, she down there in the Abyss. We have to do our best to keep her from death."_

_"I understand. How much longer until this Rebirth Ceremony finishes?"_

_"Just a couple more days I think." _

_The two concentrated on a sphere that was slowly growing. "We need enough energy to transform everyone into a warrior for the Black Sakura." _

~*~ 5/ Shadow Gates ~*~

Unsure. Alone. Trapped. Helpless. How can one powerful being feel that way? He looked down at Kaoru's face and suddenly blood spurted as the flesh on her cheek split open. He immediately felt rage build. _'Tomoe... that witch...' _

A scream of agony escaped and body curled. "Kaoru, come back now! You have to!" 

"I... hear... you..." A small voice whispered. But her eyes didn't open. 

"Kaoru, listen to me, you have to come back, there are beings here who need you." 

_~*~ 6/ Abyss of Darkness ~*~_

_"Kaoru!__ You have to come back!" _

"Isn't that sweet?" _Tomoe held the blade against Kaoru's neck. _"There's someone up there who cares." _Kaoru's hands wrapped around Tomoe's wrist and tried to hold the blade away. _

"I won't die." _Kaoru hissed. _"I don't want to." _Tears formed droplets at the corners of her eyes. _"I WON'T!" _A powerful force pulled Tomoe away from Kaoru and lifted the girl to her feet. Kaoru's hair floated in the air and her bright sky blue eyes flared right into Tomoe's blood red. _"I have had enough of you." _A bright ball of light appeared in her hands in her fighting stance. _

"So you're going to kill me." _Tomoe cocked an eyebrow. _

"No. Worse." _Kaoru's voice had changed. Icier. Crueler. Merciless. It wasn't a teenage girl talking but a woman who was much more powerful. _"You think too arrogantly." _A spark if blue lightning struck the area between them and then the ball of light shot as a beam straight at Tomoe giving her no chance to run._

_Sounds of glass shattering.___

_A tidal wave.___

_Fire hissing.___

_Sanding grinding.___

_Wind howling._

"What goes round, comes round. Ever heard of that Tomoe?!" _Another beam struck the woman and pain struck and burned every nerve in her body. _"I'm not a child as you think!" 

_A scream brought lightning to dance across the darkness. _

~*~ 7/ Shadow Gates ~*~

Droplets of water fell. It was raining. How? He didn't see it. He felt it though. And smelt it. And heard it. "Batty, you sure do act a bit hopeless." A small voice tickled a smile onto his face. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Blood was diluting into the rain droplets and smearing from Kaoru's cheek to the shoulder.

 "Did you kill Tomoe?" Battousai asked. 

 "No." 

 "Then what did you do?"

 "I took away her magic."

* * * *

AN: Ta da! Finished. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I apologize if this chapter was too boring or something. I thought it was alright but I have a feeling that my writing is going downhill since I'm spending less time on it and all. Thanks everyone for your support!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Fourteen

~*~

_ "Did you kill Tomoe?" Battousai asked. _

_ "No." _

_ "Then what did you do?"_

_ "I took away her magic."_

~*~ 1/ Shadow Gates ~*~

 "I took away her magic…" Kaoru covered her face with her spare hand. She could sense the slight disappointment coming from Battousai. She knew that he wanted Tomoe dead but the thing was, Tomoe was already dead and therefore she couldn't kill her. Not that she wanted to anyway. 

The ceiling was above them was slowly smoothing out, returning to its duty of reflecting the outside world's sky. However, the beautiful scenery that had once surrounded them no longer existed. Something had happened. 

Sculptures, arts, waterfalls… all of the creations that Kaoru had created using her friends' items had vanished. They had gone. Kaoru whimpered with pain as she shifted to get up. Battousai helped her into sitting position. "We have to save the others…"

Battousai shook his head slowly. "You need to rest." Before Kaoru could retaliate he placed a finger on her lips and the words which were forming in Kaoru's mind died away. "There's no point going if you're already exhausted like this." He turned her around and led her towards the exit. 

Kaoru stumbled out of the chamber. Battousai's hand rested on her shoulder as he led her out. They were both exhausted from earlier but out of the two, Battousai didn't show it. He couldn't afford to rest. At times like these, the Black Sakura was under danger of being killed. He couldn't ever let that happen. 

There was a peaceful and much needed quietness for a stretch of time. "Batty…" Kaoru said with a light yawn, "Nothing else going to happen tonight. You should rest too." Once again Kaoru has read his mind like a book. "I'm sure of it." She gave him a assuring smile that always brought comfort. He would've objected. Except with her smiling like that to him, he didn't think he could deny her anything at all. 

 "I suppose that _we _should rest." Battousai said in a quiet tone. He pushed open a black door with one hand that allowed them to enter Kaoru's bedroom which was much like the Black Sakura's Chamber except it was much more normal. 

Casually, Kaoru slumped on her bed and covered the blankets over her. She didn't bother with anything else. Her body felt like solid stone. Maybe her fight with Tomoe had really taken a lot more than she thought. "But we should wake up as early as we can…" Kaoru said with a yawn. 

 "I suppose." Battousai said in an automatic reply. He really wasn't planning to wake her up early – he couldn't even wake up during the day, it was usually Shinta who did. _'Shinta hasn't been around…where did he go? I can't sense him anywhere?' _

 "Shinta? I think that he's asleep somewhere nearby…" Kaoru mumbled. "…well, good night, Batty." Battousai smiled at her. He wasn't prepared to sleep yet. Just awhile longer of being awake wouldn't hurt. 

He leaned heavily against the wall with his head rocked back. No other sound besides the gentle even breaths. Nothing disturbed the atmosphere. It was completely still. The dark was calm and enticing. He glanced over once more to Kaoru to check on her. After he was assured that there weren't any other beings around that would be any threat towards them, he closed his amber eyes and allowed himself to sink into a shallow sleep.

_~*~ 2/ Gates of Light ~*~_

_The two Guardians of Light knelt before the translucent silvery sphere. They chanted their incantations for the required transformations. Seems like they were able to speed things up. However, such incantations and summoning were unpredictable. _

_ "Away from night_

_Darkness to bright_

_Wake the resting beings_

_From death to birth_

_Hence rise on earth_

_Bring them to service_

_Souls of great fire_

_That rid any mire_

_Warriors shall they be…"_

~*~ 3/ Shadow Gates ~*~

Kaoru shifted in her bed, left to right, left to right. Her breathing was increasing and she wasn't waking. 

~*~ _Kaoru's Dream ~*~_

_Kaoru ran up to the shadows of her friends. "Everyone?! You're all alright!" She was about to reach them when suddenly a golden glow exploded, blinding her sight for a while. She shaded her eyes with her hands. "What's…?"_

 "Calm and graceful,

Yet raging and powerful,

Warriors will they be…"

_She saw Sanosuke, Misao, Aoshi walk away and fade. "Wait!" She turned to the others who were also following suit and fading one by one. "Hang on!"_

"Serve the Black Sakura

Serve for her will and right

Warriors of loyalty will they be…"

_Kaoru stumbled over and her hand was caught by another. _

"Protectors of peace,

Bearers of truth,

Warriors until the end."

_"Batty…?" Kaoru was confused. She couldn't understand what was happening. She felt her tears swell in her eyes. "Why…? Where…? Everyone…"_

_Battousai hushed her. "Don't worry Kaoru." He pulled her into an embrace and in her ear he whispered. "I'll protect you. I'll protect your happiness."_

~*~ 

Battousai gingerly brushed Kaoru's raven bangs from her closed eyes. Her whimpers had woken him and he had worried a bit. "You'll be alright Kaoru." He muttered. He wasn't sure if she was going to hear what he was saying but he felt that him being by her side had made some sort of impact. 

A thin ray of sunlight broke through the cracks of the ceiling and sprayed across the room. A couple of blinks and Kaoru's eyes opened. She sat upright with a yawn. "Morning Batty." She smiled dreamily. She watched him cock an eyebrow and hoped that he hadn't felt her cheeks heat up. "How long have you been up?"

 "Not long." 

~*~

**AN: **Gomenasai minna! *bows* I'm sorry for not updating for so long… and for this short chapter. However, there is only one more chapter until the end of Book 1. ^-^ After that, I'll start working on Book 2! (how exciting!) Well, thank you all for supporting me through this! I really appreciate it! Even if you're not reviewing, you're still reading it! Think of that makes me really happy! ^-^

Until next time!

Cherry Chibi.

PS. If anyone is worried, I will not stop writing, I won't leave something unfinished, that is unless I get a huge writer's block and end up deleting the story… which I doubt would happen. /sighz/ I may have to get another operation… on my left eye this time, so if a vanish for like two months, you guys will know why.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or creations from Rurouni Kenshin. But I do share ownership of the original characters with other authors/readers. There's my disclaimer, so… have a nice day… or night.

The Black Sakura – The Birth of Warriors – By Cherry Chibi

Chapter Fifteen

_Battousai gingerly brushed Kaoru's raven bangs from her closed eyes. Her whimpers had woken him and he had worried a bit. "You'll be alright Kaoru." He muttered. He wasn't sure if she was going to hear what he was saying but he felt that him being by her side had made some sort of impact. _

_A thin ray of sunlight broke through the cracks of the ceiling and sprayed across the room. A couple of blinks and Kaoru's eyes opened. She sat upright with a yawn. "Morning Batty." She smiled dreamily. She watched him cock an eyebrow and hoped that he hadn't felt her cheeks heat up. "How long have you been up?"_

_ "Not long." _

1/ Shadow Gates

Kaoru had been busy locked up in her room. Steaming waves surrounded her bedroom door in many colours. The absence of sound made things all the more strange. Battousai was trying to decipher whether he should enter her room or not. '_What is she up to?_' She hadn't spoken a word to him ever since early morning and now he was suffering the torture of having to wait until she was done doing whatever she was doing.

_ 'Come to think of it, what is Shinta up to?' _ He hadn't seen or sensed his other half anywhere and it was beginning to get on his nerves. _'What am I doing awake now?' _Suddenly, it hit him.

Battousai _never_ stayed awake during the day. It was the time where he took his rest and Shinta took over. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

A loud clang and screech stretched through the halls causing alarm. Battousai looked up and found Kaoru clinging onto the side of the door way looking almost drained of energy. "Kaoru?" He took quick steps and caught her before she fell into a heap. "What were you doing in there?"

 "I was looking for a way to release you of your curse…" Kaoru said, "So I asked the Guardians of Light." She took hold of Battousai's shoulder for support. "Do you remember how the curse's chant went?" The only clue that the Guardians of Light had and were able to tell her was that the answer to the solving of the curse lied within the chant itself. "Please tell me… The Blue Moon is tonight…" There was a sense that Kaoru was getting desperate. Time was running out for them – they had to act soon or else they would lose their friends.

A deafening pause took over them. "I'll tell you."

2/ Dark Forests

Yumi positioned the several coloured orbs onto the shrine with a smirk on her lips. Each of the orbs flashed and swirled with dangerous flickering lights – it looked like they had a life of their own. "Looks like they won't be coming for you. How disappointing." She looked up to the sky seeing the blue slowly fading and giving in to the dark. '_Tonight… I shall free you my love…' _ Soon enough she'll be able to be with her lord once again. _'And then we can take revenge…' _

A strong gust of wind blew, Yumi turned around and gazed into the distant shadows. Unnoticed, small, tiny cracks crawled over the orbs.

3/ Shadow Gates

_Under the Blue Moon_

_Thou awoken thy secret_

_One into two thrice_

_Forever shall that be _

_Only when pure of all pure_

_Blood touches thy lips_

_Will thy be free…_

Kaoru thought through the words. It seemed so simple but  there were double meanings. '_I have to break Battousai's curse so that he'll regain his full power and therefore we'll be able to save our friends._' But that wasn't the only reason why she wanted to break the curse. She wanted to end his torture.

Every night he stayed awake and watched over her – afraid that something might happen and in the day, part of him would still be awake just to watch her. Battousai was always doing his best to take care of her but if the curse still existed, he'll always blame himself for the things that he believes that could've been prevented.

 '_There is only one cure… but it would mean that I'll have to sacrifice…' _

 "Kaoru, are you alright?" Battousai asked as he entered the room. "Don't be too concerned with breaking the curse. We have to find a way to stop Yumi from finishing the ritual that'll bring back Shishio."

 "I know what has to be done." Kaoru replied, "To cure the curse, you would have to drink my blood." Shocked silence froze time after her last words. Battousai stared at her with cold amber eyes. "Tonight is the Blue Moon, Shinta has vanished because he has become partially reunited with you and to fully bring the two of you together again, means that you would have to drink my blood." She locked eyes with his.

 "But that would mean that…"

 "That I will become your partner." Kaoru concluded.

4/ Gates of Light

_ "It is complete." One of the guardians said as she waved once more over the crystal sphere. It glowed brightly and then vanished in an aura of pure white. "But now Kaoru will have to perform the Amalgamate Ritual." Time was being unfair, the two guardians thought. _

_ "Would she be able to go through with it though? She isn't of age yet…" The other said quietly. _

_ "Don't forget that she is one who is cursed too, this ritual would mean they would combine their blood – they would share the memories and the life…"_

_ "You mean…"_

_ "Her curse will be outlived too." _

5/ Shadow Gates

Battousai couldn't believe that Kaoru would say something so easily. He was slightly confused about it too. In his kind, allowing a being who was weaker than you to drink your blood was something which was never to be done. It would have meant that you were willingly making yourself a victim to another – making yourself appear weaker than the other. "Are you sure?"

Taking the Black Sakura's blood was something that was way beyond imaginable. It wasn't as simple as it sounded. To take her blood would mean that he would take away her freedom of keeping her secrets. And that image didn't suit the Black Sakura very well.

 "I'm very, very sure." Kaoru approached him until they were mere centimeters apart. She flashed him a smile. "I have had a while to think about it." Her beautiful blue eyes melted into his amber gaze and embraced his mind. It was clear that she didn't even care what it meant to make such an offer.

Battousai watched as his inner instincts took over and changed their surroundings into dark depths with swirling blue fire surrounding them. He raised his hands and held her shoulders – not in the way that a predator would. His touch was gentle and soothing. A small innocent smile played on Kaoru's dreamy face. No more questions… no more worries…

The collar of Kaoru's kimono loosened and revealed her fair white flesh on her neck. It was enticing and he felt his canines grow into sharp needle points. It felt like yesterday since he fed on live prey. He could already taste the flowing young blood in her veins. So much power… how delicious. He shook his thoughts away. That was not what he wanted to think about now. It wasn't what he was supposed to be thinking about.

What really mattered was that he would be forever united with her. He would be able to protect her always. What really mattered was that she was accepting him to be in her life and by her side. It was his longing desire to make her forever his.

Those values made this the Amalgamate Ritual.

Slowly, he sank his teeth into her neck. When he felt her wince from the sharp pain he sank in gentler. The warm life giving liquid smoothed down his neck and the feeling grew pleasant. Seconds later, a smoke screen surrounded them. A silhouette of a being with lavender eyes stood behind Battousai and slowly melded into its true form.

A crescent moon appeared and grew rounder. Soon its white rays of light reflected the colour of the blue flames. A Blue Moon stood above the two. The rays showered upon them, giving them a comforting aura.

**_Under the Blue Moon…_****__**

Kaoru felt her own canines slowly grow along with her strengthening desire to drink blood. The feeling of fear had been slowly wiped away by the comfort that was being given to her. Her muscles slowly developed into more defined forms and her body grew. Something was being raised from her inner self and freed her from a dark cage. Their souls were slowly sinking into the darker depths, an outer force was pulling them together. At that moment, Kaoru felt uncomfortable.

This wasn't meant to happen. The Amalgamate Ritual wasn't meant to be like this. This wasn't right… what was happening? Kaoru tried to resist the force but it just grew stronger and pulled her closer to Battousai's soul. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to come closer… after all, maybe she would be able to learn more about him. Then Kaoru felt Battousai not wanting her to move any closer.

- _I'm sorry… I'll go away…_- Kaoru said telepathically. However, even though she said that, she didn't know how to move away. There was something so powerful pulling her towards him that she couldn't break free. It felt like her wrists and ankles had been bound together by something.

- _No. – Came_ the gentle tone, the fear suddenly gone. – _Please… stay… _- Battousai wanted to show her everything. He didn't want to keep any secrets.

- _What is this…? _– Kaoru questioned. She didn't know what was happening since this wasn't meant to be happening. It wasn't what would normally happen in the Amalgamate Ritual. This wasn't right.

- _This is… the Soul Mate Law. Kaoru… you need to drink…_-

Her blue eyes deepened into a darker colour, like the midnight sky. Her canines sharpened into long points. She sank her teeth into Battousai's neck and feasted upon his blood. A trace of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Strength was being regained and she could see the Crimson String which was binding them together. It was fate. It was destiny.

**_Thou awoken_****_ thy secret…_**

Battousai licked his fangs clean. The power channeling in him was bliss. He felt his strength multiply… he felt his old powers return to him. A smile on his lips. Feeling the small pain numbing his neck was welcomed. He stroked Kaoru's hair as she drank. Who would've thought that they were soul mates. It made this ritual more special. Closing his eyes, he saw all of Kaoru's memories and secrets.

A very small young girl, staring into her reflection feeling all alone. No one to take care of her. No one to be there for her. As she grew older, she gathered up the forgotten children of society – she even searched into the most dangerous territories and helped the forgotten children. Then she offered them a home… at the Kamiya Dojo. Deaths and births… bringing tears to her eyes. He felt all her suffering and he felt how freed she felt when she laughed.

Then she met him and the others. She grew happier than she had ever been. The loneliness was banished. Everything she did had some form of him part of it. It was like he was the thread that had woven all her memory fabrics together. The aroma of her soul combined with his. His fangs slowly vanished and returned to their normal size.

**_One into two thrice…_**

The Blue Moon above them immediately split into two smaller orbs and flew straight down at them. 

The fast images screens all around her. Emotions intermingled into her body. Hate, anger, sorrow… hundreds of years of feeling the pains of life. She never knew how much she had meant to him. How scared he had been when she had gotten into danger… how angry he had been when she had gotten hurt…

She would have never known how strong he had felt. Also, if it weren't for now, she would never have remembered that she had been cursed and that she was really about twenty one years old. Old, locked away memories returned.

Once she had recovered her strength, she stopped drinking. Her eyes, not blue nor black but somewhere in between. Flesh turned pale white. Strength, multiplying and multiplying. Growing alongside the blue and amber flames. Giving her a dangerous but a very beautiful look.

What she was seeing was only a small amount of how much she had to find out about Battousai.

**_Forever shall that be…_**

Battousai laced his fingers with Kaoru's and a Crimson String wrapped around their wrists and tightened their forms together – a bond which will keep them together forever. The feeling of happiness and closeness was wonderful. It was nothing like what he had ever felt before.

- _I'll protect you Kaoru… forever… - _Warmth in their embrace made them feel safe. Like large dark wings surrounding them, shielding them from all suffering.

**_Only when pure of all pure…_****__**

Falling, falling… deeper… together… So fast. Kaoru held onto Battousai tightly – refusing to show any sign of letting go. She looked up to Battousai's face with and smiled. – _I'll never leave your side…_- She ran her fingers at the back of his neck and pulled him slowly down towards her.

**_Blood touches thy lips…_**

A kiss. Gentle. Sweet. Holding her face in his hands, he tasted his blood on her lips and hers on his. To know that they would be able to be together like this… made him feel whole. It was precious. A jewel in the night sky. There were no longer any secrets. She understood him better than before as he did to her.

**_Will thy be free…_**

Black Sakura petals whispered through the air around them. A second transformation then took place. Translucent black wings appeared from Kaoru's back and her eyes deepened into a richer colour. The kimono she wore slowly faded into a liquid jet colour. The silky cloth clinging onto her feminine form. Lips dark red and flesh almost as white as snow.

Battousai locked a smile with hers. – _My Queen…_- He held her palm in his hand and planted a kiss gently on the back of her hand. His amber eyes glowing powerfully and stronger than before. His aura reeked with strength that was almost equal to Kaoru's. It felt good to have his full strength back. But it felt better to see the beautiful Queen that the young Black Sakura was becoming.

- _Lord Battousai… - _Kaoru touched his scarred cheek lovingly.

6/ Dark Forests

A storm raged around the shrine and suddenly silenced. Yumi narrowed her eyes. _'What is that wretch up to?' _She thought as she turned to the alter with the several cracking orbs. Above in the sky, the Blue Moon was raised to the centre of the sky. Showing that it was officially midnight. The scowl on her face then vanished. _'She's not coming… so I'll just have to sacrifice her friends…' _

Raising a hand, she used her telekinesis ability and raised a dark emerald green orb. She smashed it onto the ceremonial bowl. A red liquid with a glowing orb slowly melted. An image of a girl appeared… Misao Makimachi. The witch smiled with pleasure from seeing the pain in the girls eyes – seeing the hopelessness made her chuckle. "Don't worry young one, I'll make sure that you die a memorable death."

She summoned her power and then closed her palm. The soul began to fade. Blood streaming over the alter. Soaking into the fabrics and making the lit black candles burn a dark bloody colour.

A bright blue light flashed and the soul vanished.

 "What?!" Yumi's eyes widened with outrage. What had just happened? She took a step back and watched as one by one the orbs containing the souls of the Black Sakura's friends cracked and shattered into millions of pieces.

 "How dare you mock my loyalty?" An icy voice growled softly behind her. Sending a shiver across the air towards Yumi. "You shall be given a punishment worthy of your transgressions."

Slowly, Yumi turned around to see a woman in a long black silky dress. Her complexion was pale white and her lips red. A pang of jealousy struck Yumi for a moment when she realised that the woman looked much more beautiful that she. She scowled and narrowed her eyes.

 "What's the matter Yumi? Are you speechless?" Kaoru opened her deep blue eyes slowly and smirked. "You underestimate me."

 "A wretched weakling like you deserves no recognition." Yumi snapped. However, after that last sentence, Yumi felt that it was a bad idea provoking the woman. Soon a gust of icy wind blew and pinned her in her position. Tiny ice particles cut and rubbed into her skin – the impacts so quick that no blood spilled until minutes later. However, the two nearby auras told her that the attacks weren't being done by Kaoru.

 "You bitch." Another angry tone said and clawed nails dug into Yumi's throat. Drawing more blood as they sank into her veins and arteries. "No one… Kills the Black Sakura…" Angry dark eyes glared straight into Yumi's, "Except me…" The grip around her neck tightened and Yumi cast a fireball straight into her attacker's stomach. Pushing the woman away.

 "Don't be so selfish Tomoe." Yumi said with a sneer. "You shouldn't even bother to try to kill me you worthless good for nothing mortal." She knew that Tomoe had no power at all. No magic whatsoever. Tomoe laid on the ground with blood spilling from the wound inflicted.

The wounds around Yumi's neck stung and so were the several cuts that were patching all over her flesh. She glanced over to the Black Sakura. Kaoru was clearly calm and it was annoying the hell out of Yumi. "I'm the one who will kill that bitch."

 "Try with all your might." Kaoru said coldly, "You won't even kill me. Not now or ever. In fact, you won't even come anywhere near me." She closed her eyes and felt the several beings that had assumed stances in the dark. "There are many others who are wishing to kill you."

 "Bluffing gets you nowhere." Yumi charged forward, summoning fireballs burning brightly and attacking. She threw the flames and hit the woman easily. Flames ignited all over the woman's body. Melting her into ashes. Yumi stopped. "That's it? How pathetic."

 "Wrong."

Yumi's eyes widened and she turned around. Kaoru stood before her. "H-How?" Next thing she knew, a blade pierced straight through her torso. A dagger. She gasped with pain and felt the poison reek into her body. A hot breath hissed over her left ear.

 "No one kills the Black Sakura except me." Tomoe hissed. She twisted the blade and pushed it harder through – until her hand had forced through Yumi's body. A scream bellowed through the air.

Kaoru watched un-amused. It was pathetic. Seeing this happen. She would guess that Tomoe had already gone into the stages of having a twisted mind. Just as she was about to turn around to leave, a scream stopped her.

 "Sister! Please! Stop! You're hurt!" Glancing over her shoulder. She could see a young boy pull his weakened older sibling away and hold onto her body. Tears were streaming from his eyes. "Sister… sister… please… don't leave me… please don't leave me alone… sister…" Kaoru felt sympathy for the boy. All his life he had only his older sister, and he had suffered a lot more when he helplessly watched her change and become evil. Yet, he stayed by her side and did whatever he could to keep her happy. It was a love that made her feel saddened for him.

"Enishi…" Tomoe said, her voice breathy. "Forgive me…"

 "Pathetic boy!" Yumi screeched. What she did next made Kaoru's eyes widened. A dark aura surrounded the two siblings. Enishi screamed with pain. Blood once again took over the alter and streamed through the ground.

_Sounds of screams_

_Begs and cries_

_Open the entrance_

_Bring out hell_

_Here I give thee_

_The souls of mortals_

_In exchange _

_Give me my lord_

_Release him!_

It went so fast, Kaoru wasn't able to stop anything. "Yumi!" She watched horrified as Enishi and Tomoe's bodies rotted into skeletons. Their souls sent into a opened hole into the ground. A dark laughter took over. The strength of the darkness overpowering. She stumbled a couple of steps back.

** "Yumi… you've done well…" **

 "Lord Shishio…" Yumi purred. She turned around to the man standing at the edge of the hole. His body wrapped in bandages. She immediately bowed to him. "We are reunited once again…" Then she shot a glare straight to Kaoru. "You shall die." Raising a hand, a great deal of power gathered into a ball. Now that she was reunited with Shishio, Yumi strengthened into greater levels. And Kaoru knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid damage easily – especially because of the series of events that she had gone through.

** "Yumi, wait." **Shishio placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder. She stopped instantly. **"I have a better idea." **Suddenly, a spark of violet lighting struck through Kaoru's forehead. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She tried to resist the attack but failed dramatically so she resorted to another strategy – she closed her eyes and summoned her energy. **"There is a score I have to settle."**

A smokescreen created a wall around the couple and they vanished.

Kaoru's form collapsed into a pile of ashes. Silence took over but it wasn't yet the end of the night. One by one, a warrior appeared from the shadows of the forests. They formed a circle around the area. Then a main warrior wearing a black hakama and gi stepped out. His swords strapped at his waist. Amber eyes glowering. "Kaoru, are you alright?"

 "I'm alright." Kaoru reappeared in a cylinder of grey smoke. "It's too bad that I had to resort to retreat." She really hadn't expected things to turn out the way they did, however, no one won or lost tonight. So there really wasn't much for her to think about. She eyed all the warriors who circled her. "Welcome back everyone."

They all bowed onto one knee to her. "Black Sakura…" They said together.

 "We shall all go home. There is much to do." Kaoru said. With a wave of a hand, everyone vanished from the site. Silence recovered in the area and it sounded like everything had returned to normal. The moon in the sky showered its sad rays down at the corpses.

A twig snapped as a being threw a cigarette onto the ground. "Interesting…"

    ** END OF BOOK 1**   

**AN: **The End of Book One!!! /dodges all of the weapons thrown/ I know, I know… it's been a long wait but I've been going through a period of writers block (damn that stupid disease…) and I've just gotten over it. Hehehe… It's feels great to finish something! So now all you faithful readers have to do now… is wait for the second book!!! It will come out ASAP.

Thank you all for your support! I'm really grateful!! I really would've given up on this story a long time ago if it weren't for all your encouragements. Thank you!!!

Until next time…

Cherry Chibi


End file.
